Heero's Dog
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Summary: Heero chooses a dog for stress relief and gets everything but, and then he meets Duo. This is about relationships more than dogs, but the title stuck. And he does get a dog.
1. Chapter 1

Heero's Dog

Summary: Heero chooses a dog for stress relief and gets everything but, and then he meets Duo. This is about relationships more than dogs, but the title stuck.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I make no monetary profit off this story.

Warnings: AU, male/male pairings, language

A/N: My thanks go to Waterlily for the excellent editing and support. The story is told from the point of view of Heero, Trowa, and at times Wufei. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction

_Spring and romance seem to go together, one leading the other on down the merry garden path, or a dismally disastrous one; take your choice or just let nature do it for you. _

The story unfolds the day Heero chose to get a dog.

_The King Charles has large dark eyes, a short nose, a high domed head and a line of black skin around the mouth._

The young officer read the dog's description over again, in particular, one passage: _has large dark eyes._

Hn. Heero liked large eyes, especially ones gazing into his own. He let his mind wander to a pair of blue-hued eyes, tinted the color of the sea, just long enough to remind himself to stop before it became an obsession with him.

He sat back in his leather armchair, steepling his hands in front of his nose and visualized a dog and then the dog sitting at his feet. Not bad. So far, he approved of the breed he'd been told was apartment-sized. Not the dimensions of an apartment—he'd checked—only a foot in height.

He returned to his research.

_Affectionate lapdog._

Uh, oh. Just alter the visual. All right, then, not sitting at his feet so much as lying on his feet and possibly at his side on the couch. Ugh. He flinched at the thought of sharing his personal space with a warm entity.

But he would learn to tolerate that.

He would have to, or quit his job.

Commander Une's harsh words rang in his head. "You are one damned good officer, Yuy, and I need you at the detective level, but," and the timbre lowered to depth-toll range of deep sea mapping and his attention began to drift.

He had spent his last vacation exploring the deep ocean trench. A private company, Offshore Survey Division, provided a program similar to a dude ranch, but on a ship, using acoustics for underwater positioning. There were mostly students from the university onboard, but one space was still available, so on a whim Heero took it. Now, it was all he could think about when he needed a pleasant retreat. There had been this man, about his own age, who ran the ship and most of the equipment…

"Are you listening to me, Yuy? This is vitally important!"

"Yes, Commander."

"Assaulting a fellow officer is a serious offense."

"I know, although we were both off duty-"

"—No excuses! You are here and not out on the street because I believe you can turn your life around, manage your anger issues…"

I'm here because I'm the best officer you have, Heero interjected silently.

"…and the medical staff says to do that you must lower your stress levels. I thought the vacation would help, but—"

There'd been another outburst, another incident, where he'd clocked a fellow agent, however deservedly.

"Here—"his commander held out a paper within his reach.

"A list?"

"Choices."

He took the presented paper and scanned it briefly. No way. Dating girls was in no way a stress reliever—more of a stress provider. He had tried it once with disastrous results. He almost felt sorry for Relena in retrospect. "A _girl_friend?"

His harsh glare worked its magic, and his commander backed off. "It's only one item on the list. Personally? I'd choose the dog."

"You own a dog?" Heero asked, curious. He tried to picture Une and Treize playing with a puppy and could not.

"Of course not. I have a husband and he's high maintenance enough. Now, back to you. I want this resolved by the end of the month. Dog, girlfriend, whatever, and then you have a month with regular appointments with a psychologist to show marked improvement. Meet my deadlines and then we will re-assess and talk about your return to duty. Understood?"

"I understand."

If I were married to Treize Khushrenada, I'd want to change the subject, too, Heero thought. Not that he was likely to marry anyone, which returned him to the problem at hand: acquiring stress relieving dog companion. He decided to settle on a breed before the afternoon, and marched back to his cubicle.

(o)

"You already went out once this spring."

"_Technically_, that was as much the end of winter as the beginning of spring—"

"Duo—!" This sounded as much like a growl as it did a name.

Another argument before he left again! Trowa had plenty of other things on his mind, and he knew Duo did as well, like preparing his blasted ship. He'd much rather clean the kennels and have a moment to train the new dogs than to waste time fighting with his boyfriend.

"I've got too much to do to fight," Duo grumbled. He jammed another fleece top into his duffle. His eyes flashed in violet warning.

"You wouldn't have to if you gave up the expeditions." Trowa felt that was a reasonable solution. Duo could help him and share expenses.

"_Trowa_. I _have_ to, you _know_ that," Duo said, with lots of emphasis on several words. "The work study is part of my school financing package. 'Course I could quit this stupid college stuff-"

"Fuck that! It's the only worthwhile thing you're doing!" Trowa shouted.

Duo frowned and folded his arms across his chest proactively.

Trowa took a shuddering, temper-controlling breath and continued, "Listen, it doesn't mean you have to take the boat out," Trowa insisted. "You can work other jobs, is all I'm saying."

"No. I. Can't." Duo stopped long enough from his packing to wave his arms around. "Not and afford school."

"You mean, afford to pay off the boat."

Well, yes. In order to meet the expense of rent and pay off the loan for the research vessel and return to college, Duo had to make a hefty bundle. "That, too," he admitted.

"So, if you gave up the boat—"

"It's a ship, by the way, and I won't—"

"If you sold _it_, you could work fewer hours, take more classes, and graduate in this century."

"So I could do what?" Duo pressed. He always pressed for some sign of commitment from his slippery boyfriend. "I'm not going to become some home-bound intellectual. I don't even belong in college, really. So, what am I in so damned a hurry to get to doing?"

"I have the farm—"

"The old circus winter storage land? I'm not a farmer, Tro', I'm a—"

"A skipper?" Trowa snarled. "And it's not a farm. There's a house and animals—"

"I'd like to travel."

"Sail the seven seas and all that?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't know, but I wanna keep the ship." Duo raised his eyes and stared determinedly at Trowa.

There was a time, Trowa remembered still, when his personal charm was all he needed, and Duo would fall into his arms and comply. How long had it been since that happened? Well, it was not working today either.

Duo's smile crooked artfully. "You could come along."

He knew how this game would play out. Instead of a smile, Trowa rewarded his effort with an exasperated sigh. "And do what with the animals?"

"Weren't you hiring help?"

"I was, but I wasn't going to make a decision until after we moved. You could help me there."

"But… I got the ship to look after and that business is really starting to ramp up," Duo said, circling back to the circumstances which had set off the argument in the first place, whether intentionally or not.

"Oh, I am aware." Trowa bit off the words and turned away. "You know, I hate the water."

"So you say, but you won't even give it a try."

"I just know." Trowa twisted around to face his boyfriend again. "Never," he said in a near-whisper.

"Right. Anyway. I'll _just_ be gone one week."

"That's what you said earlier. Now we have to move. Every time we get some time off—"

"That's when the students want to go! I can't help that. I simply …" He wanted to know if Trowa would be there when he returned or whether he was even welcome to return.

"I know. I hate moving all this crap. You promised to help." Trowa sounded petulant even to himself, but he couldn't help that.

"I did and I'm sorry. Just move what you want to and… see if I can pay for another week here for my stuff. Hey, I didn't plan this this way!"

"You never do." Trowa shook his head. "Forget it. I'll take care of it. The landlord would probably just dump your stuff no matter what."

"Oh. Well. Yeah, he probably would, huh? Tro', I'm really, really sorry to leave you with all this to do. I know you have the animals—"

"I can handle it, Duo. Don't worry about it. You got enough on your mind as it is."

"Thanks. We can think things over and see where we go from there when I get back, okay?"

Trowa nodded. "Sure."

"I think I'll just head out now, then." Duo didn't move, though.

Trowa figured he was waiting for a reaction. Of course, Duo knew he was could see for himself that Duo was slipping out early. Duo had told him that he started first thing in the morning, and this was early evening, which meant this was early. If Trowa wanted him to stay so badly, all he'd have to do is say so.

What did he want? Really want?

"You're not going to sleep on the boat, are you?"

"I'll sleep where I want to!" Duo huffed. "Even on the _ship_!" He gathered doggy things and dumped them in a box by the door alongside his duffle of clothes. "But I'm going to 'Fei's."

"You can leave Sky with me." Trowa had offered this over and over. He'd found Sky, trained him for Duo. He wondered if Duo guessed he actually liked his dog more than him these days.

"I know. Thanks. I promised Fei', though, that he could have him for the week. He likes to pretend he likes animals every so often."

Trowa smiled when Duo did.

"God, Tro'," Duo sighed. "I didn't want to go out in a fight like this."

"I know."

"Some space… time to think—maybe it's what we need to get back on track?" Duo suggested.

"Maybe. Take care of … everybody."

"I will."

"Come back safe."

"I will." Duo collected his well-behaved mongrel from his bedroom and at the door, slung the duffle over a shoulder.

Trowa opened the door for him and hefted the box. "I'll drop you at Chang's, okay? That way I can keep the car."

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

(*)

A few minutes later, Wufei watched as Trowa drove away. "You can't seriously be thinking 'he's the one'?"

"What? That's… we… we're having a rough patch right now."

"Rough is a nail that needs an emery board. That parting left a gaping hole with an oozing sore."

"Oooh, yuck, 'Fei!"

"What is keeping you from breaking up?"

"Not that it's any business of yours—"

"Name one thing," Wufei insisted.

"All my stuff's at the apartment. Sky—"

"You have only a week left on the lease, Trowa told me so." Wufei stared at him hard and direct. "Has he asked you to move to that old house he's got yet?"

"Sorta. Not exactly. He needs my help there."

"Your stuff can be moved, sold, or just let him keep it. You and Sky can move in with me. He can hire help and buy sex."

"'Fei!" Duo returned his friend's searching glare, while the big, black dog helped himself to an empty spot on the front porch. "You know I'm gay. You're not. How weird would that be?"

"I don't know. Just how weird would it be? I didn't say I wasn't gay. What I said was I don't like men. I don't care for women either."

Duo snorted a laugh.

"- Besides, I have a second bedroom, as you know. We wouldn't be sharing a…bed."

Duo smiled.

Wufei drew a deep breath and composed himself. Duo had managed to get him all riled up. Over Trowa. It was always some problem with Trowa.

"I'll think about it. I told Trowa to think about things while I'm gone- and I _am_, too. One week and… I'll let you know, 'kay?"

After one brusque nod, Wufei hoisted Duo's loaded duffle over a shoulder, and swayed a moment. Wufei turned to go inside, carrying the bag. "What other errands do you have left to make?"

"Food."

"I'll take you after dinner."

"Thanks, man."

Wufei served a rice and vegetable dinner, and, later on, he took Duo out to buy the last minute, fresh provisions for the one week excursion with a ship-load of college graduates. He helped load the ship, including ice and extra fuel, and joined Duo on one final, appraising walk from one end to the other, examining the ship for readiness. Duo had been very thorough already, as usual, and everything was fine. He found nothing more to be done and they went home, where he read poetry aloud until Duo fell asleep on the couch with Sky.

The next morning, before dawn, he drove Duo to the dock again. "Return safe and remember the offer."

"I will. Promise." Duo hugged his friend for a long time.

Sky whined.

"Your turn." And he crushed his face into the soft fur. A moment later, he stood abruptly. "Later!"

Wufei stood and watch Duo hop aboard. They waved and Wufei turned away, heading down the wharf, to leave the pretty harbor and return home.

He imagined Duo's passengers would be arriving any minute. He had a half an hour until he would cast off, if everyone arrived on time. Wufei hoped he wouldn't call Trowa and start groveling for forgiveness again. The two men were not suitable. Couldn't they see that? How thick were their skulls?

There was no love there.

Had Wufei remained in sight of the ship a few more minutes, he might have heard Duo moan, "Oh, God. "I'm lost."

He might also have seen his friend leaning on the teak railing that circled the ship's deck and looking out across the breakwater.

He might have been able to stop Duo, when he stared at his cell phone one last time, and then tossed it over-board.

But, then, since it meant he wouldn't be conversing with Trowa, then, maybe, Wufei would not have tried very hard to stop him. Or at all.

(o)

Heero reread the caption under the picture of an excruciatingly cute puppy:

_The King Charles spaniel is an affectionate lapdog, easy to train, however, regular grooming is important with special attention to ears. It is considered to be wonderful at reducing stress in its owners. _

Good enough. He tapped the code to connect his vidphone to his best friend and soon was face to face with a harried-looking man with tousled blond hair and a spreading smile.

"Heero! How are you? Sorry I had to cancel lunch today-"

_Canceled on me again, you mean_, Heero filled in silently.

"—I was tripled booked! This new client is important, though."

"That's okay, Quatre. I'm not calling about that. We can eat anytime."

"Oh? Why, yes, we can. Thank you? Um, so why did you call?"

"I want the name and number of the shop where you got your dog."

He watched his friend lose his smile and a tiny frown make inroads in its place. He hoped the pet store wasn't the problem, because Heero had no other recommendations and didn't relish having to research reliable breeders—too dog-crazed for him. "You raved about it, so have you changed your mind?"

"The shop? Oh, no. Sorry! It's fine. He helped me choose a lovely pet. It's not that. I just… well… here's the number: Bloom's Circus—I know it is a funny name for a pet shop, isn't it? Of course, it's a lot more than just that—"

"Quatre—"Heero interrupted the flow while he could.

"Are you getting a dog?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help. We'll talk more later."

"Okay. Oh! Don't get a puppy!"

"Why-?" he began and stopped himself. Unless he wanted to get into a long involved conversation right now, he knew what he had to do. "Agreed. No puppy. Goodbye."

Heero saved the name and number and ended the call. His friend seemed a little loopier than usual and attributed it to taking on too much work. The same could be said for him, and had been, but while his friend became scattered, he became angry, or so he'd been told.

"Do you currently have a King Charles Spaniel available?- Yuy" he typed then sent to the email address for Bloom's Circus.

While waiting for a reply, he scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen, vacuumed the floors, and changed the bed linens. Before he started the first wash load, his computer signaled "incoming."

"Possibly. I match the dogs to the owners. No exceptions. I'm open for two more hours today.—Trowa".

We'll see about that, Heero thought, but typed, "On my way."

Bloom's Circus lay on the outskirts of the city. The place was huge covering acres of land, but that was because it bred and housed, and, Heero supposed, sold, large animals as well as small ones.

As he pulled past the gate into a parking lot designed to accommodate trucks and trailers, he could see horses, llamas, smaller versions of both, long-haired small cattle, and deer-like animals.

"More of a zoo than a circus."

To greet him, a cream-colored goat and a dog larger and more gold in color than the goat trotted in from opposite sides of the property. He immediately felt hemmed in. His hand moved automatically for a gun he'd left at home, but the dog didn't bite or even growl.

In the background he heard barking over the cacophony of other animal noises.

His greeter dog remained silent and nudged his hand for an ear scratch.

Heero indulged the dog. "Hi."

The goat, feeling ignored, head-butted his leg forward. "Okay. Stop that."

The dog wasn't giving up and employed some gentle, damp-nose prompting to get his notice. "What?"

The goat answered with another encouraging push, causing him to stumble forward a step.

**Resistance is futile.**

"All right I'll move," he chuckled and let the pair guide him toward the building. Their determination amused him.

He was reminded of a country store with the wide porch shaded by a striped awning and inside by the wide plank floor and wood shelves loaded with pet supplies. When he opened the door, the golden dog peeled off and barked once before loping around back.

"Stupid dog."

A sign over another entryway proclaimed: "Feed and Livestock Supplies This Way".

"Not for me," he muttered and approached the desk looking for a bell to ring for help, when a man about his age passed under the sign. The dog was with him.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Heero made no move to shake hands and noted that the other man wiped his on a rag, perhaps to avoid the same thing? Not everyone liked touching the way his friend Quatre did.

"I contacted you an hour ago."

"Mr. Yuy. I'm Trowa."

And then there was no way to avoid it and he took the out-reached hand and shook. A strong handshake. "Heero," _since you are inviting me to be on a first-name basis,_ "I'm looking for a particular breed of dog."

"King Charles spaniel, yeah." Trowa flipped his long bangs aside to reveal a handsome face with hazel eyes. "I remember."

Heero waited for him to do something like make one appear so he could buy it and leave. Trowa seemed occupied petting the big dog's head and made no offer to bring one to him.

Curbing his exasperation, Heero asked, "Do you have one?"

Giving away nothing with his blank expression, the other man answered, "I do. Come out to the yard."

Thinking that they were getting somewhere now, Heero followed the man out a side door. He could only admire how the shop keeper filled out his worn jeans, those long legs out-striding him by half as he led them out into a compound he called "the kennel".

"So, what do you do?" Trowa asked.

It was a fair question. It was obvious what Trowa did for a living. "I'm an agent in the Preventers peacekeeping force." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. It was a good job and one he valued immensely. The only downside- and it was a gaping-hole big one- being that it left him with practically no private life, no time to meet other people, men in particular.

"Busy man," was all the man said to that, and then he invited Heero to look over the dogs as he called each one by name, petting, scratching, and caressing each one.

"This is Hank. He's not demanding, but he likes exercise." Heero felt the other man scan him, measuring his fitness level. "You like running?"

"I do. After criminals. I could add recreational running to my daily routine, if necessary." He studied the dog a moment. "It's too large. I live in an apartment, that's why I chose a small dog." Idiot.

"Don't count out medium-sized dogs. Not all of them require houses with yards. And some small dogs would go stark-raving if stuck indoors all day."

Oh. There was nothing to say to that.

"This is Candy," Trowa went on introducing Heero to another member of his pack.

"What kind of breed is … she?"

"A mix. Pretty, though. Sweet-tempered and trained. Sit!"

She sat.

That would save time getting one already trained. Heero nodded. "My friend recommended that I not get a puppy."

Trowa muffled a laugh with a hand and turned away. "Good advice."

Heero felt he could handle one, though!

"I try to match the pet to the owner's temperament, living requirements, and personal needs," Trowa said as he approached another cage.

A small black dog with touches of brick-red on its face, legs and chest and under the tail, lay with its head on its paws, facing left. At the sound of Trowa's voice, it flew to its feet, hopping excitedly several feet off the ground.

"Whoa, boy. Down Wing!"

"What kind of name was that for a dog? Weren't dogs named "Sport" or "Rover" or "Ruggles"?" Although, Heero thought the way the ears flapped out to the sides with the long fur that looked like feathers could be taken for "wings".

"I didn't name him. As requested, this is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with black and tan markings."

He was small all right and downright adorable. Cringe-worthy cute. Small.

"It's not a puppy?"

"No, and 'it' is a 'he', de-sexed at 5 months. He just came back a month ago. Wing's owner was killed in a car crash and there wasn't a proper home for him to go to. You can see why I'm being extremely careful sending him out a second time?"

Maybe. Heero didn't believe in cursed dogs, if that was what the man meant.

"Cavalier King Charles Spaniels require a great deal of human companionship, and do not do well if left alone for long periods of time. When properly trained, like this one has started, they have wonderful manners."

Left alone. That could be a problem. Heero's work demanded he be gone for periods of time, especially when, not if, he was promoted to infiltration commander.

"I'd need to know you better to make a match," he said

Was that an invitation? Was he flirting, Heero wondered? He rarely had time for dating, and, outside of the summer research vessel man, he never put himself out there to meet people. This was an opportunity.

"I missed lunch, today," Heero said. "A friend cancelled on me."

"Yeah? That's just… yeah. I got cancelled on, too, so to speak."

"How about I take you out to dinner? You are closing? We could get to know each other better."

"And we do need to eat. Okay, sure. Let me lock up and wash up…change my shirt. I'll meet you…"

"Out front on the porch? I saw a bench."

"With your name on it?" Trowa joked. He agreed to the suggestion and loped off in the direction of a farmhouse, leaving Heero and the big dog to find their way to the front.

That was easy, Heero thought. Making a date and with a hot looking guy was fairly easy.

Not like what happened, or didn't happen, aboard the ship.

He hadn't been able to say more than a few words to the research boatman, the one with the long hair and big, rich, blue eyes. He'd been one of twelve young men and women from the surrounding colleges all there to learn about mapping the sea bottom and acquire some firsthand experience.

All Heero could recall of his oceanic experience later was the man called Duo. Just Duo, not doctor or professor. Just Duo Maxwell. Not only was he easy on the eyes, he was smart, experience-smart…

"_When I drop this transponder unit to the seabed," he'd told the group of students, some older than him, none the least bit interesting to Heero, "It will start transmitting acoustic ranges utilizing the Doppler effect in sound travelling through water to measure ocean currents, vehicle speed over ground, and height above the seabed…"_

The sound of footsteps brought him around to the here and now and the dog to his feet and nose aimed at the door.

"Hey, Big Shot, go on in. I'm locking up."

Without a whine or whimper, the big dog obeyed. As he sashayed past, though, his wagging tail smacked his master's leg with a force that implied he would rather have come along for the ride.

"Big Shot?" Heero asked, trampling over the gravel to his parked car. "I'll drive."

The lean shopkeeper didn't break stride. "Yeah, he's big and believes he calls the shots around here, so there you go." Once settled into the passenger seat, he simply asked, "Where we going?"

Heero had no idea. "Well…"

"You like ribs?"

"Sure."

"Then take the first right at the main road. There's the best place in the kingdom a mile away. Barbequed everything. Eat outside at picnic tables."

"Sounds great. All right."

The place was off the main road, hidden amongst a stand of aged oak trees. Trowa directed them to a low building, away from the door, but to a walk-up window. "We order here and eat outside, unless you'd rather go in?"

"I wouldn't miss eating outside for anything," Heero said, and he meant it. This was a treat.

They both ordered the same thing, Heero paid, and Trowa chose a picnic table draped in red and white checkerboard pattern and graced with an assortment of sauces and relishes.

While they waited for their orders, there was time for small-talk. "There are heaters they fire up in fall and a covered patio on the other side for when it rains. There's always the indoors."

"For the wimps." Heero smiled and sipped at his water.

"Yup. You seem like a nice guy. Why a dog if you're not home much?"

"I'm home." _But I'm gone a lot, too_. "I have a stressful job and no one to come home to. A dog was suggested and the one I felt was the best fit was the Cavalier Spaniel I called you about."

That was his cue to tell me he agreed and would sell me the damned animal before our food arrived.

"Have you considered a mutt from the pound? You can get an older dog, already trained, less demanding?"

"Bad habits and all?" Heero felt a glare coming on. "No."

The man's calm was glare-resistant. "No K-9 unit dogs needing a home?"

"No!" What's wrong with him?! What smells so good?

A basket brimming with roasted ribs and bristling with hot fired potato spears appeared. A young lady smiled as she added bowls of coleslaw, rolls, butter, and a pot of "homemade raspberry preserves."

Why fight it? The conversation went on like this:

"These are great," Heero said of the ribs.

"They are," Trowa agreed.

Until the baskets were empty, the last bits of jam licked from fingers, an act Heero discovered was erotic when Trowa did it.

"Fantastic."

Trowa looked up, realized what he'd been doing and what Heero meant, or not, and smiled fractionally while pretending, or not, to misconstrue the meaning. "I wouldn't have recommended it if it wasn't."

Same with the dog, but that wasn't actually said.

"Want some pie?" Trowa asked. "I'm thinking of some. What's in season is always good."

"All right. I'll have whatever you have."

Heero let the other man take care of dessert and he walked back a minute later carrying two plates with generous slices of blueberry pie.

"Coffee's on the way, should you want any." Trowa settled in and handed him a fork. "I don't usually eat this much, but, oh, I don't know… time passed… then… the 'can't make it' call, so… I didn't eat at all."

"The same. Like I said, a friend cancelled on me and I didn't get around to going out alone."

"What's with people these days? Can't keep a date."

"Well, this was an old friend who takes on more work than a day can handle."

"Sounds better than my case. I was just ... I don't think he was as interested in me as I thought."

"Some days are better than others?" Heero asked. Maybe he could get a foot in the door? He tried to get a read on the other man, but it was hard. He hid behind a curtain of bangs and was just as good at maintaining a poker face as Heero was.

"And some days are awful." Trowa's expression changed flashing Heero a hint of interest with a sly smile. "But get better."

Heero had no problem reading a level of interest in that statement. He smiled and held the other man's gaze.

Trowa was first to break it. He stood. "Time to be getting back, I reckon. See a man about a dog."

"So I passed your test?" Heero asked.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't match that dog with someone like you, a busy man, but you seem to want Wing, and that counts for a lot in my book. If you're interested, we can arrange boarding him with me when you're gone."

Heero was interested.

On the way back to Bloom's Circus, they discussed the other things Heero would have to have to care for Wing. It was already bundled, having all just come back from the previous owner, the carrier, kennel, food bowls, coat care brushes and combs, and care book.

Heero held wing for the first time and listened to a few pointers. He wasn't entirely sold on the amount of contact the dog would require, but vowed to do whatever it took to make the dog comfortable.

"Even after having taken a week earlier, I have accrued nearly a month's vacation, so I'll have time to devote to Wing," was his final assurance.

They loaded the car. "When you're ready, I offer obedience training and some vet services. And boarding," Trowa reminded him.

"Personal service? You make house calls?" Heero put as much extra meaning into his question as he had.

It was enough. "I can."

"You have my particulars on the charge form," Heero said.

"I know," Trowa smiled again. "Here's my business card with my cell as well."

"Would you consider dinner again?"

"I wouldn't mind checking in on Wing and see how he's doing. Yeah, dinner would be good."

An indirect "yes". Heero admired the cool animal keeper and parted company with the feeling he'd gained two companions for the price of one- pretty good value for his money.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 2

It was late and Heero was tired, cranky, and his new dog looked up at him with big, soppy, melancholic eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is," he'd declared reasonably, keeping his tone even so as to sound comforting—just as Trowa had dictated he should do.

He had, in fact, followed every single directive to the letter, and still his new "soul mate" was unhappy. The quivering body, shining eyes, sniffling nose, and pining mewls were not unlike those of his blond human friend begging for sympathy. The ridiculous image of Quatre posing like a puppy, begging, brought a chuckle to his lips, and Wing shut up and looked him in the eyes, alert.

"If you're doing this because you are bored and not because you are in distress, then I have no pity for you. What? Is your paw damaged?"

The little dog placed his front paw on the cage door and tested it.

"It would explain the crying." Heero sighed and unlocked the door. Suddenly, he had both arms loaded with squirming happy dog, "Oh! Stop that! No licking!"

His every demand was enthusiastically ignored. He discovered he could snuggle the dog to his chest, allow it _one_ finger to lick at will, and walk around his apartment and all was well.

"I can't do this all night. Another hour, possibly." Circle again. "I suppose you are lonely in a new home."

He gazed upon his large bed, covers yawning up at him, beckoning him to "come within my warmth". It was too much for him. He sat on the bed and looked at the dog. The dog looked up at him.

"I have to sleep, and so do you, not that you appear to be the least bit tired."

He leaned back and twisted around, getting a pillow under his head and his feet under the covers. Wing shuffled around to accommodate the new position and eventually to nest in the down comforter encircled by his master's arms.

"Don't think you'll get to do this every night," Heero warned him. Wing wouldn't be like Winner's dog, Sandy.

Sandy, that spoiled dog! The first time he'd seen her, she shyly hid under Quatre's bed; the next time, she barked possessively, standing her ground, tiny footprint that she took up, from atop of the silk-covered duvet. She owned the place.

Not Wing! Trowa's instructions had been clear on that point; she'd been trained to sleep in her portable kennel.

Tonight, he _had_ to sleep. He didn't want to disturb his neighbor, either. Tonight was a _special_ case. It wouldn't become a habit, because Heero envisioned sharing his bed with a lover, not a dog, who apparently loved him already.

(o)

"Go away!" Trowa shoved the wet nose away from his face. "I don't need you annoying me; I've already got… got…" His arm flung to the side, encountering nothing, and reminding him that Duo wasn't there. Still at sea. "Shit."

Companionship- as of late he had his animals for that.

At the sound of his buzzing cell phone, the business line, he rolled over to the bedside table, pushed aside the socks, and looked at the time. Nine. He hadn't slept in that late in a long time.

The phone buzzed again.

He answered with, "Bloom's Circus. Can I help you?"

"Blooms? Oh, yes, is this the owner, Trowa Barton, I'm speaking to?"

"Yeah."

"This is Quatre Winner. Remember me? I was in—"

"Yeah. You're the cavoodle, I mean, you bought the cavoodle."

The cavoodle breed was a mix between a toy poodle & a cavalier spaniel. Quatre and his little dog seemed meant for each other when he'd picked her out.

"Yes! She's so special. She brightens my life every day!"

"That's good to hear. So… she's doing okay?"

"Very! Excellent, or very nearly, in fact, I was hoping I could talk you into a little visit to check one of her ears."

"I'd like that, but right now I can't get away for a house call. If you could bring her by—"

"I'm in town now. I could meet you at the coffee shop near the "Y" at the highway in, say, ten minutes? It wouldn't take long."

That made Trowa think a moment, long enough for Quatre to re-assess what he'd said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was a bit pushy and presumptuous of me, wasn't it? It is early-ish, isn't it? You could still be in bed, busy at work, about to do something important, and here I am assuming you'll drop everything for me—"

"Sure, I could use a short break. Yeah, that would be fine. Ten minutes, then."

He'd have to move fast. And feed the animals later. And miss his shower. And not open the shop. And… and… "Get out of my way. C'mon. You'll have to wait a little longer for your breakfast, Big Shot. You and all the rest."

If Duo had been there, he could have helped with this, Trowa was thinking; of course, if that were true then he wouldn't be rushing out to meet someone else, a singularly interesting man with pale hair brushing his eyebrows, gorgeous blue eyes, and… he was going to be late!

Damn it all. If Duo'd stayed and made the move to the farm house instead of staying at Chang's- why had he done _that_? He'd wanted to ask him if he wanted to just break it off completely, but he hadn't the nerve in the end, or the heart, or the energy, or something. He was ready to just give up. He missed Duo, but not this. He missed the company.

Throwing on clothes carelessly and running out to the car, the one he shared with Duo, barely gave him time to make the appointment. The weather was nice enough that Quatre was sitting outside at a small table, out of the elements and in a pool of sunshine. _He_ was a spot of sunshine, himself, glowing in a soft gold shirt and pale grey slacks, hair catching the rays and sparkling.

"Sorry, I'm late." Trowa felt sorry to have missed any of this sight before him.

"Don't be," Quatre beamed. "I did get started without you."

Trowa's eyes swept the table, taking in the plate of croissants and cup of steaming coffee, latte. He watched as the other man pinched off a bit of pastry and slipped it furtively to the small ball of fluff at his feet.

When he looked up, Quatre was studying his face. The concerned expression crinkled into a smile. "I don't usually feed her treats, I'll have you know."

Trowa realized he must not appear so serious and turned up the corner of his lips. "Yeah, you do." He chuckled and tipped his head to the shop door. "I'll order and be right back."

A few minutes later, Trowa had Sandy on his lap, examining her ears. "No, it's not mites, but you're right, she's been scratching her ears, this one in particular." He sat back massaging the dog while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why would she do that, if she hasn't any …bugs?"

Trowa set his cup down on a napkin; it had been over-filled and Trowa didn't want to make a mess of the space. He was acutely aware of how pristine Quatre appeared and how thrown-together he was. He wasn't used to feeling less than up for the event, whatever that was.

"Dry, itchy skin. Come's from indoor heating. She may seem delicate, but she's a dog and likes a romp out of doors, too."

"I could start taking her to the dog park," Quatre said, thoughtfully. "There's one with a small dog area, but it's inconvenient to where I work."

Hadn't Duo said something like that to him? It had been his excuse for not moving with him out to the house on the Bloom's Circus property. Too far from the port. Sky would have loved the room to run and the other dogs for company, but, no, Duo chose to move in with that closet-case Chang. He didn't understand what fascination Duo had for wide open sea, bumpy waves, and nauseous ups and downs.

A nip on his finger brought his attention back to the here and now. "Hey! Stop that!" he warned the naughty dog. He'd been massaging a tad too hard, possibly. Once again, when he glanced about, he found Quatre studying him.

"But if it will keep my little Sandy happy and healthy, then I'll just simply make the time. Besides work, I haven't _any_ other important demands on my time."

"You don't?"

Quatre didn't sigh, but he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue in a very silly way.

"Oh, shit, you were joking. Right." Trowa couldn't help grinning at his own empty-headedness. As heir to the Winner Corporation and family fortune, Quatre must have been pressed every second of every day for his attention. "I'm a little awed that you took this time today."

Quatre waved away Trowa's concerns with a half-eaten croissant. "I feel… bogged down by demands," he owned at last, "but part of growing is learning how to allocate work to others and make time for myself. I'm learning. I don't plan to die of a stroke or heart attack when I'm forty."

Like his father. Trowa knew about that. The papers had been full of the story and of the young heir taking over. That was a lot of responsibility to load on a young man not yet 25. He was amazing, Trowa thought.

"So eat one of these and save me the artery-clogging calories."

Trowa laughed as he should and took a croissant. "Yes, sir!"

"That's better. I like it when things go my way." Quatre smiled and chuckled.

"Who doesn't?" Trowa bit into the pastry. He was feeling pretty good now. He would like to see more of Quatre, expand his friendships. He could invite him to the shop to run his dog with Big Shot! "I was thinking—"

Quatre jumped at the sound of his phone's ringtone. "Excuse me," Quatre said, standing and turning aside to speak a minute. When he turned back, Trowa knew what was coming next. Exits he'd had experience with.

"I am sorry, Trowa. Believe me? That was a reminder for a meeting I can't miss."

"Oh, well, that's to be expected."

"I'd like to do this again."

Trowa sat up, hand moist, heart pounding with anticipation. _He wants to see me again?_

"-And Sandy's ears should be re-checked, correct?"

That wasn't exactly thrilling to hear. "Yeah." _Sure thing. Use your dog as an excuse to see me. Why not just say you want to see me again?_ "Call me when you can spare another moment. I'll do what I can." He wasn't good at dealing with disappointment.

"I will." Quatre held his eyes for a moment. "This has been very nice, don't you think?"

On the other hand, he seemed interested. Feeling a bit more optimistic, Trowa smiled and agreed with a nod.

"Maybe… same place, same time… the day after tomorrow?" Quatre asked as he glanced down at his scheduler.

"Sure, put Sandy down for the appointment."

Quatre frowned an infinitesimal amount. "I'll say 'Trowa, coffee' and bring Sandy."

"Okay."

"Bye now!"

Trowa watched him leave feeling that in spite of his poor social graces and ineptitude, he'd made inroads, possibly even a friend, at least. A very nice, warm, fuzzy feeling washed over him and he grinned. He hadn't felt _that_ way in a very long time.

"Ahem?" A busboy stood at the table. "You done here? You can pay up inside."

"Yeah—?" Wait! Had Quatre run off without paying? And it was then that Trowa realized the clever little sneak got a free breakfast AND a date AND free advice on Sandy! "Of all the -." Not bad for the price of a phone call! He barked out a laugh, calculated a tip, and fumbled for his wallet again.

(o)

"Is it _possible _that you not stand next to a honking car when you call me?" Heero growled into his phone.

He'd begun his day irritated by sleep deprivation. Wing's whimpering in his kennel had continued late into the night, and, of course, once he got what he wanted, Heero's warm bed, everything was fine and he slept.

And Heero dropped off, too. Sadly, five hours of sleep wasn't eight hours of sleep. Heero's alarm went off at the same early hour of the morning, regardless of the disruption during the night.

On reflection over a tepid mug of instant coffee and bowl of soggy cereal, Heero had a moment's regret about buying the dog. But only a moment. Wing was terribly excited to go on his walk around his new neighborhood. At least Wing seemed to behave on a leash, and when they returned home, he appeared happy to remain in his kennel and seemed a little more subdued.

"My turn," Heero told his pet and left the house a second time. A workout at the gym was sure to improve his mood, he hoped. It wasn't long before it was time to clean up and meet his best friend for lunch.

And now, starving, Heero stood outside a trendy, new restaurant, frowning at his cell. "Are you on your way or not?" he shouted into the phone, hearing car noise on the other end, still. "I just want to know if I'm eating alone, because I am going inside in the next minute."

Quatre sounded apologetic on the other end of the call. "Oh! I'm sorry Heero. There's so much traffic. I'm almost there! I see you!"

Heero watched his friend wave and speed-step the rest of the block to the restaurant. He'd been prepared to eat alone, being stood up again, something more to add to his irritability.

A table was waiting for them. At least they hadn't had to join the line of rushed-lunchers. The menu combined salads with appetizer-sized servings, which meant if he wanted to fill up he'd have to order twice as much as he ordinarily would. It wasn't any cheaper, just smaller serving sizes. He had to order water, if he wanted any. The waiter didn't automatically bring him a glass.

"No!" He did not want his meal served in a paper-thin "wrap". He wanted his bread whole-grained, thickly sliced, and toasted.

Quatre sipped at his iced tea. "You're a little touchy today."

"I am tired. That damned dog wouldn't go to sleep."

"Sweet little Wing? He was probably lonely, Heero."

"Right."

"I just let Sandy sleep with me and that solved the problem."

"Right."

"If you don't like this restaurant, we don't have to come here ever again. There's a fried chicken place in the old Mill building that might be more to your liking. I'm meeting a _potential_ there."

"I like it fine." Heero toyed with his water glass. "A potential what?"

"Boyfriend, Heero."

"He have a name?"

"He does, but I'm not ready to tell you that yet, not until I feel more…sure. I can't tell how much he likes me; we haven't managed to meet for more than coffee twice. So, I just called him and… we have a dinner date!" Quatre's smile didn't hide the self-satisfied smirk. "He mentioned meeting for something he could sink his teeth into—"

"Are you sure he was talking about food?" Heero joked.

"Yes." Quatre made a face. "He's not blatant that way. Very nice."

Heero shrugged that comment off. Direct could be nice, too. He knew his proper friend appreciated a more gentlemanly approach, though, and let the topic drop.

"If the chicken is good, let me know. I'm meeting someone myself."

Quatre brightened. "A _potential_? Does he have the gift of chatter and a touch of sea air in his long, brown hair?"

Heero let out a sigh. Why had he ever mentioned _that_ man to his friend? Perhaps if he explained about the man's adoring boyfriend, the one who had greeted him the moment he'd stepped off the ship and onto the wharf, the one who'd helped him knot the rope, securing the ship in place, the one who'd helped carry Duo's bags from the ship to…wherever… into the distance. _That_ boyfriend.

"No," Heero answered at last. He thought about Trowa for a few seconds. Not the sea. He had more an air of the barnyard. "He's the strong, silent type. His hair is brown, though." Heero decided that if Quatre was preserving his luncheon date's name, he'd not give his away either.

"Oh, well, that sounds nice, too. You know, you could always try contacting him, your boat-man."

"Did I mention the boyfriend on hand to meet him looking ready to tear anyone apart who got in his way?" Heero growled.

"You're positive it was a boyfriend and not his brother or cousin or something else?"

Actually, Heero had just assumed the arm Duo threw over the shoulders of the shorter man held more meaning than just "amiable", not to mention that he'd brought Duo's dog along. And the guy must have cared a lot for Duo, taking care of his dog while he'd been at sea. So, there was affection there. Heero blocked the idea of competing for Duo immediately. He hadn't even been able to find out where he was living, and he had Preventers resources at his disposal.

Not wanting to let Quatre get any more involved, he just grunted, "Of course, which is why I'm moving on."

Their assorted dishes arrived to provide diversion. They discussed dogs and dog tending until their checks arrived.

"I'd love to see Wing. Why not meet at the dog park later this week? There's a small dog ring where Sandy feels safe."

"Dog!" Heero rocketed out of his chair. "What time is it?! I have to go! Call me later and we'll schedule it," Heero said in a rush, and hurried home to let his dog out of his kennel to piddle and run around outside a little before he had an accident.

(o)

Later that week, Heero and Quatre found time to meet at the dog park.

"You _have_ met somebody," Quatre said immediately after he and Heero exchanged greetings.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Heero freed Wing to run about with Sandy.

"Should it?" Quatre asked, his innocent smile a dead giveaway that he was up to something.

"We already traded secrets, yours and mine."

"I know, but I'm curious and you look… different."

"Must be that I got some rest. Anyway, it's nothing. I think we can become good friends."

"Ah, huh. But you don't want to tell me his name?"

"Winner!" came out in the exasperated sigh, and then Heero gave in, as Quatre expected. "Yes, he's got a name, in fact, you know him… you even introduced us."

"Really? No, you are mistaken. I've never met your boat-man, and I never forget a face, not in my position."

Heero smiled and shook his head. "Is that so?"

"Oh!" Quatre's blush rose to his ears and he laughed out loud. "I did not mean it to sound so dirty!"

"I know that and I knew what you meant. It's you who didn't get what I was saying. And I didn't mean him. I was talking about the _dog_ man, Trowa Barton."

"Tro-?!"

"Yeah, him."

"But—"

Heero didn't want to discuss Trowa or anybody with his best friend, but especially when someone he hadn't expected to see appeared in the distance. He took a few steps up the bike path and pointed. "Later! Look! Hey! That's Duo!"

"Who is Duo?" Quatre asked, frowning now.

Heero ignored him. "I can't believe it! Right here? In town? With his dog. Damn, a big dog."

Quatre flung up his arms. "Don't tell me then." Heero all but forgot he existed in his excitement.

"There's no confusing him with anyone else, with that braid."

"Heero!" Quatre tugged at his arm.

Heero dragged his eyes and attention back to him. "What?"

"I'm leaving now—"

"Just hold on a minute and meet him, okay?" Heero put on his "I don't ask for much" expression.

Quatre pursed his lips and held his tongue. One clipped nod and its accompanying reluctant sigh indicated he'd wait that long.

Heero waved and a young man with a big, black dog waved back.

"I mentioned him… operated the ship. I just can't get over this!" Heero was grinning, too excited to cover it up.

"Duo is the boat man! You could have just said so, Heero. Oh, my! You weren't joking about his hair being long, were you?"

Heero shook his head, but wasn't paying attention to Quatre anymore. His eyes were glued wholly to the lithe figure jogging their way.

"Man, is that you, Heero? Whatta the odds?"

Heero shook the out-stretched hand, suddenly unable to speak. He watched Duo's eyes skim over him, shivered at that, and then noticed him take in Quatre at his side. The next thing he was aware of was Duo's eyes, an uncertain tint of blue, meeting his with an uncertain glance.

"Um, and you are-?" Duo asked his friend.

"Hello. I'm Quatre, an old friend of Heero's. Pleased to meet you."

"Quatre, huh? Well, a friend of 'Ro's is a friend of mine! Heh, heh. Great day out isn't it? Oooh, cute doggie."

Quatre smiled wanly. "This is Sandy. She's a purebred cavoodle."

"Cavoodle? Like a kick in the ole ca-poodle?"

"She's a mix between a toy poodle and a cavalier—"

"-Yeah, sweet." Duo squatted to the ground to see her up close. His own dog sat obediently and intently watched his owner. "Hey, sugar. Are you a spoilt girl?"

Yip!

"Ha! You are, and proud of it. Sand Flea. Good name for a little squirt of a dog. I might have been tempted to have named her Oatmeal, heh, heh. Yeah, you did much, much better. Didn't he, sweetie pie?"

Yip, yip!

"It's Sand…" Quatre's voice trailed off.

Sand Flea was a good name for her, Heero thought. Quatre must have thought so too, he figured, because his friend didn't automatically correct Duo.

"Nice dog you got there, 'Ro." A tiny frown came and went on Duo's face. "What's his name?"

Heero was just using a few hand signals to settle his dog. The ones Trowa had taught him to use. "Wing," he muttered unintelligibly.

Quatre huffed. "I'm sorry, but it seems Heero's gone mute. _Wing_ is a King Charles Spaniel. You like him, Heero, don't you?"

"He's fine," Heero spit out, annoyed at himself for clamming up. "Maybe not a good match."

"He's not?" Duo seemed genuinely curious, even though Heero knew he was blowing the chance meeting by giving the impression that he'd rather not talk about Wing, or anything else. "What's the problem? I gotta friend who knows everything about dogs-"

Heero didn't want to hear about the boyfriend who met Duo at the dock and took care of his dog. "He sheds fur."

"Ha! That's not so bad." Duo stroked the long, silky coat with the slight wave. "I can figure that would happen. Pretty coat, though."

"Yeah," Heero agreed, returning to short answers. He wasn't looking at Wing; he was staring at Duo, admiring him in as blatant a manner as he had ever done in public. He was there! In the park! Talking to him! He'd remembered his name! He was sexy in those jeans and t-shirt!

"What kind… breed of dog is yours, Duo?" Quatre asked, politely.

Heero appreciated Quatre for not abandoning him; otherwise, he might just stand there helplessly gaping at Duo. There was one thing being drawn to someone, and another obsessing to the point of muteness and leaving his friend responsible for holding up their end of the conversation. He felt stupid.

"Oh, this is Sky." Sky perked up, recognizing his name. "All mutt."

Heero cleared his throat, which had gone very dry. Parched. "Very disciplined. I… admire that."

"Yeah. Got him trained well, but he's a real "love sponge", ya know? Always soaking up the lovin', aren't you boy?"

"Sweet manners," Quatre said approvingly. "Now, that my friend has re-established his verbal skills, I can leave you two to catch up." Quatre scooped up Sand Flea in preparation to take off. "I really have to go. It was nice to meet you, Duo. I hope we can all get together again sometime."

(o)

"I don't know what to do, Big Shot." Trowa collapsed onto the couch with a beer, a hand scratching the dog's ears. "Heero's a terrific guy. I'd like to, I don't know, meet him for handball, trail-biking, or something."

"Quatre, now he's…" His voice faltered and his eyes started to glaze over. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and licked his lips.

Hot Shot, once the ear scratches were over, lay his head on his master's feet and settled in for a snooze.

"Damned _hot_. Yeah. I can't get a read on him yet, but, man, is he _hot_. And smart? Damn, at times I think he can read my mind. Glad he can't. Shit… I don't know that for certain. I just hope he can't. Not _yet_."

He sighed and polished off the bottle, setting it on the floor and pushing his dog off his feet. "What would he think of this… Duo thing? I can_not_ keep this up. What do you think?"

His dog opened an eye and seeing as there were no further instructions for him, closed it without an answer.

"Hey! I feed you. The least you could do is pretend to listen."

Hot Shot perked up at Trowa's serious tone.

"That's better. Now, I should call him and end it?"

Grrr…yep!

"That's what I thought. And I would, but I can't reach him. Remember? He 'lost' his phone. Conveniently—"

His cell buzzed and he dropped it in surprise. Luckily the device bounced on the cushions. "Bloom's Circus, Trowa Bar—"

"This is Quatre."

"Well, hello." He smiled into the distance, imagining the face on the other end. His heart was beating so fast, suddenly, his hand trembled. "Say, I'm free tomorrow, if you're thinking of making up for that last cancellation?"

"You might have a great deal more free time on your hands if I don't like what you say next."

"Oh." An icy chill ran down his back, and settled in the pit of his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"Heero Yuy. I'm certain you recollect him?"

There was a significant pause while Trowa considered what he said. "I know him, yeah."

"So do I. He's my best friend and—"

"Oh, shit—"

"—and I don't blame you for being attracted to him. He's a terrific person, but I am hurt… angry that you've been seeing him without telling me!"

Trowa just hated being put on the defensive. "I didn't tell _him_ about you either; I didn't think it was necessary. Now hold on and listen. You called, so you want to know where you stand, right? I'm not some player. I'm just… looking to meet people, which you'll agree is pretty limited out here on this rural stretch- and I'm not a bar-dude type."

"All right. I'll accept that you want to meet people, _men_ people."

"_Any _people. I'm looking for friendships, but I'm really hoping for more-."

"-And how is _that _going for you?"

"To be honest, it's one damn bumpy road, but lately it's looking up."

"In what way do you mean?"

"Since I met you. I know that sounds corny as hell, but it's true."

"I see. And what about Heero?

"That is between him and me," Trowa replied. He let out a shaky sigh. "I don't think he's terribly taken with me. I aim to preserve a friendship, though. I hope that satisfies, because I'm not saying more about him."

"I understand and … actually, respect that. I'm not sharing you, that's all. And I don't want him knowing it's you I've been talking to him about, even though it's probably too late to worry about that."

"You've been talking about me?" Trowa didn't feel too unhappy about that, and hoped that didn't come out sounding too smug.

"He mentioned meeting you a couple times."

"Nothing earth-shaking?"

"Don't mine my comments for insights," Quatre warned.

"Was I?"

"You were. You'll talk to him and sort everything out, and if it doesn't take too long, you and I might have dinner the day after."

"We might?"

"We might. Yes, that's what I said."

"You are asking me out?" Trowa repeated to make sure.

"Dinner, yes, if you and Heero get things—"

"Sorted out. Heard that. We will."

"And I'm having a little get-together this Saturday, to which you are invited."

"If… I've worked things out."

"And I approve, yes," Quatre chuckled now.

"Then I better handle your friend delicately, huh?"

"Demonstrate your better judgment and fine social skills."

Trowa closed the call feeling as if the tightrope he'd been walking just doubled in length and halved in thickness.

And Duo, Heero, and Quatre were trading off holding the ends!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 3

Trowa considered calling Heero and cancelling the dinner date. Twice already. But then, that would have been cowardly to have done instead of facing him and letting him down. He felt torn enough over ending things with Duo, which he hadn't yet done either. He should have shut that ragged relationship down earlier when Duo called to let him know he'd made it back ashore and was about to crash and sleep about twelve hours at his friend's place. At Wufei's house. Most _pointedly_ choosing Wufei's place over Trowa's new place on the site of the Bloom Circus over-wintering property.

If he didn't end things soon, there'd be no friendship left to save.

Evading the pain that brought up, Trowa's mind settled on something pleasant, something blond and smiling, Quatre Winner. Now there was someone who appreciated his better qualities!

Duo was making it clear that he wasn't making any accommodation in lifestyle for him, obviously. Being apart with time to think hadn't brought them closer, that was for sure. He'd been more abrasive that usual on the phone, Trowa thought.

In comparison, Quatre was comforting and exciting all at once. Probably extremely high maintenance, but that might not be a bad change- he could endure anything for Quatre, he decided. He liked his kindness towards his dog, his politeness. He was a little demanding and would require Trowa put himself out a bit more than usual, but maybe that was what he needed? He could use some motivation to improve his life. Quatre was good for him!

So why was he meeting Heero tonight—yet a third man? He liked Heero. Straightforward, no-nonsense, good-hearted, and hard-working. Solid. A man to lean on in times of need. A… friend. There. He'd worked it out. Heero was excellent friend material, but here he was starting something with him. _Not a boyfriend_. That impression he knew had to terminate. What he wasn't so sure about was how to put out fire without dousing the coals and everything.

With that on his mind, Trowa took a seat at a table and sipped his water. He'd arrived early and now would wait. He wouldn't wait long because Heero was the sort to arrive exactly on time.

"And there you are." He smiled and dipped his chin when he caught the other's man's attention at the door. He added "dependable" to Heero's long list of attributes. The only thing missing was that special spark, the one that twinkled in Quatre's eyes.

(*)

Across the table from Heero sat Trowa, a good-looking man about his age, wearing well-fitting, comfortable clothes. He had an easy-going grace which came from Heero-knew-not-where, but he was curious about him. Curious but not dying to know. Not "fixatedly enthralled" as his friend Quatre had once described the early painful spasms of love.

Like he was with Duo.

Heero winced at that. Painful, no shit! Thinking of unattainable, gorgeous Duo was a stab to his heart. But it also lifted his spirits in a way he liked. Heero simply couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about him after just having seen him. Well, a little dash of reality would help, so he conjured up Commander Une's scowling visage. Mission accomplished. For the time being.

A waitress came to their table and asked, "Ready to order?"

Heero followed Trowa's example and ordered one of the specials and a beer.

"What a week," Trowa muttered.

Heero glanced up and saw the other man staring at him. "Yes," he agreed automatically. "It's been—" He pause, contemplating what the week had been. Not busy. He'd had the time off from work. He was having difficulty finding ways to occupy all his free time, even with Wing to care for and get accustomed his new home.

"—Eventful?" Trowa guessed. "A new member of the household will eat up your life." He clarified with, "Your new dog?"

"Wing. Yes, he's… been good company, actually." And it was due to Wing's needs that Heero had run into Duo. "An asset."

How unexpected and extraordinary the meeting in the dog park had been!

Now that the man was in town, Heero wanted to see more of him. Was he beyond his reach, though? If he was attached to another man, as he seemed to be, well, they'd become friends, at least. _Friends._ He didn't want to be merely friends, but he'd take what he could get.

Would he try to attract Duo for himself? Could he do that? He didn't know if he had what it took or wanted to be the type that did. Someone would be hurt.

Still, he liked Duo's liveliness, his spirit.

In comparison, Trowa was possibly too laid back, too…chill… too much like himself. That made Heero smile and chuckle.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"I was thinking how much alike we are. We can sit here and eat without sharing a conversation and be content. And yet…"

Trowa's eyes remained fixed on him.

"It is as if we both have other things on our minds at the moment. I could be wrong," Heero added quickly when he realized how cold that probably sounded.

"No, you're not, actually." Trowa smiled fractionally. "Currently, my life is more complicated than I'd like."

Heero let that sink in and roll around in his brain while the bread arrived. "Mine, too. I hadn't expected that."

"Me neither."

"The other… person you were meeting. That worked out?" Heero asked.

"Better than I had any right to expect, yeah."

So, that was clear from Heero's standpoint. Trowa had said he was seeing someone for coffee dates and now, well, that was that. "Too bad for me," Heero smiled crookedly.

"You did tell Quatre about us."

"Did I? I might have mentioned your name. He's the one who referred you to me when I was looking to buy a dog. There wasn't anything to tell, though, was there?" Heero meet his eyes. "Why? Am I wrong?"

"It was… it's him."

"Him? As in… the man you were seeing?" Heero even could chuckle over that. "He didn't say it was you, but he was shocked to hear you and I had gone out. I didn't even mean to drop your name, but—"

"But he's got a way at getting it out of you?" Trowa asked. "Yeah, I've noticed keeping secrets from him isn't easy. It's all right."

"Water under the bridge?" Hero asked. Was it his imagination, or had Trowa shuddered when he said that?

"So to speak. So, you two are good friends?"

"Yes, for a long while."

"_Friends_?" he emphasized in a way Heero couldn't miss, he thought.

"Me and him, yes, like I said. Just friends."

Trowa chuckled and tore off a piece of bread. "I meant you and me. Are we good?"

"Yes, of course. Friends."

Trowa looked relieved, like a man on death row having been given a reprieve. Heero certainly felt better.

"That's awesome," Trowa said. "I came here worrying that you might hate me and, to tell the truth, I don't make friends easily."

"I have a certain amount of experience with the…" Heero hesitated to find the right word. "…transformation." He met Trowa's glance directly, holding his eyes to let the message sink in. "From love interest to just-a-friend."

"You and Quat?" Trowa whispered.

The corners of Heero's lips curled up. "A _long_ time ago."

"Couldn't have been that long."

"Teenagers."

Trowa nodded with a knowing smile. "I don't _blame _you for trying."

"Of course you don't, idiot," Heero said with warmth in his voice and no malice. "I sincerely hope you can fix things with him. If there's anything I can do-?"

"Thanks, no, but if there is, I'll – well, thanks, anyway."

After that, the dinner conversation flowed on to the topic of dogs and Heero's work, and lastly on the origins of Bloom's Circus.

"Don't laugh, but I was a part of that circus for a few years, until college gave me an excuse to try something new."

"You needed an excuse?"

"Well, kinda. My sister is still with them, which is why I got the place on the cheap when they sold off the property."

"It's no longer used?"

"Not by the circus. They left a few old animals, which I still care for until they die, but the land and house are mine."

"That's a lot of responsibility, taking care of all that alone."

"Yeah. I'd thought I had a partner when I made the offer, but that hasn't worked out either. I can hire some help," he said suddenly.

"Talk to Quatre about that. He has a huge crew of men in his employ looking for a place to settle."

"Sounds intriguing. I'll think about it."

"That's what _friends_ are for," Heero said picking up the check. "My treat this time."

(o)

The next day, Heero set out to meet Quatre at the dog park. His plan was to be there at the same time as before in hopes that he might again meet up with Duo. So far, nothing.

Sand Flea, the name Duo had anointed her with had stuck, and Wing were worn out from running and jumping and scampering about after their masters, and still there was no sign of Sky or his master.

"I'm sorry, Heero, but I can't stay any longer. I have work to go back to. You remember what that's like, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Winner. And get rid of that smirk. You don't wear one well."

"I wear everything well, I'll have you know!"

Heero noted that the other man hadn't yet left him. "Go then. I can bear up under a little more fetch with Wing."

"But who will do the talking if I'm not here?"

"Hn." _Very_ funny.

Quatre tottered from foot to foot, and then stopped as if he'd come to a decision. "He might not show up."

"I know that." Heero squinted into the sun, the direction he expected Duo would come from.

Quatre smiled. "As Einstein once said, 'Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow'."

"Our conversation is becoming reduced to platitudes, Winner? You might as well save your breath and just go."

"You haven't replied to my party invitation."

Heero gave his friend a wobbly smile. "You didn't send me one."

"I didn't? Well, now you know. You will come and bring someone spectacular to show off."

"Ha! Right. And you'll be inviting the Peacecrafts of course?"

"Merquise, he likes to be called, and she's a Darling."

"_You_ called her that, not me."

"Heero! They are important people in Sanc society, and since it _is_ my party, yes, I'm inviting them. Beside, that was your ancient history. If I stopped inviting people I dated, I'd have some sparsely populated and very dull get-togethers."

"I wouldn't mind dull and sparse."

He could hear Quatre mumble something under his breath as he turned up the path, and then add in a louder voice, "And don't forget to invite your cute boat man, Duo, to my party."

"Oh, yeah, and I'll be sure to include the part where he's to bring his current partner or... whatever."

Quatre was out of shouting distance and speeding to where he'd parked his car.

_If_ I ever see Duo again, Heero thought glumly. He threw the ball harder than he'd meant to, sending it into the far corner of the enclosure and Wing flying after it.

An errant breeze brought the tang of moist sea air on his face and he closed his eyes. What was it about Duo that made him want so much? Was it his energy? Free spirit?

"Hey! Heero!"

Or general hotness? The object of his infatuation appeared at his side. Heero smiled, thinking he'd summoned the man by pure will power. Hotness it was then!

"Duo." He stopped himself from grinning madly and drooling like a dog with his tongue hanging out, but holy cow! The man was everything Heero dreamed about. Not too tall, built to be touched, dynamic, sexy as hell.

"Bring your tuckered pup over to the big dog run so I can keep an eye on Sky."

Wing lay at Heero's feet, panting, so he picked him up. "Okay."

They stood and watched Sky romp around the park. Wing was happy to watch and rest in his master's arms. So, why couldn't Heero strike up a conversation? He'd been talkative with Trowa the evening before, even to the point of discussing feelings. Why was he doing a dumb-mute act with Duo, for God's sakes?!

"Nice dog. Gentle. He looks happy. You must be treating him right."

"Thanks."

"Easy to train?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. I bought him trained." Heero thought a moment, promised to kill himself if he let this opportunity to get to know Duo get away from him, and then added, "He's figured out how to train me."

Duo laughed. "That's good!"

Heero glanced over Duo, admiring the way the wind blew loose hair from Duo's braid. He wanted to reach over and touch it, touch him. He desperately wanted to kiss him. Right there and then. In public! He didn't care. Much.

The man appeared relaxed, but when Heero moved closer, tension radiated from him. He had a fairly wide personal-space as well, but Heero wondered if Duo's had something to do with him. Was it because he had a boyfriend and he didn't want Heero too close? Of course it was something like that, he reminded himself. _Idiot!_ How could anyone so smart and attractive not have a boyfriend worth keeping? Heero didn't want to ask about roommates, housemates, or close friends and learn more than he could bear. He didn't want to know more about the man caring for Duo's dog and carrying his bag. He wanted to change all that and become _that_ person in Duo's life.

He stopped rubbing at his chin, a nervous habit Heero had thought he'd stopped, looked up, and caught Duo's eyes staring into his. Violet-blue. Definitely violet was in there today.

Duo moved his hand up and ran his fingers over his own stubble. "I'm pretty rough, huh? I hate having to shave. Heh, heh… I remember being just a kid, thrilled when I felt it go from fuzz to sandpaper, like, overnight. I knew it meant I'd be a man soon. I was short and damn scared I'd remain a pretty boy forever, so when the beard came in… yeah, very cool."

"Then you had to shave it off," Heero said, commiserating over a thrilling new task which with repetition had developed into a tediously boring chore.

"Then I had to shave it off, _right_. And every fucking day after that." Duo grinned. "What a drag, you know?"

Heero smiled and shook his head. "Couple times a week, for me."

"No shit?" Duo moved to within touching distance. "Lucky man."

Heero felt the blood rush to his face under the other man's sudden scrutiny.

"It must be your Asian heritage expressing itself somewhere in your genome."

"Japanese…" Heero's voice trailed off into a whisper when he felt Duo's arm brush his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got a… good friend… who's Chinese and never seems to shave, lucky stiff. What?"

"You study science?" Heero asked, still mulling over the "genome" term and trying not to focus on the mentioned-in-passing Chinese guy, who was probably the boyfriend he'd seen meeting Duo.

"Yeah, you know, to go with the sea research stuff I do? Thought a degree in Biology would _be_ something." Duo shrugged off any implications that he was a serious student. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to focus in the distance as he stepped away with a shout. "Sky! Come!"

Then Heero heard the snarls and barks signaling the beginnings of a dog fight. Not their dogs. Wing was at his feet and Sky was obediently returning to his master's side.

"Good boy," Duo said with a loving pat, one Heero wanted for himself along with those words said in that tone of voice. "Sky, you know Wing. Remember him, boy? Yeah, fuzzy little guy."

Wing flopped onto his back and wiggled. The complete submission to the other dog embarrassed Heero, although he couldn't put in words why. Sky nuzzled the soft fur and looked up at Duo, puzzled, or waiting for permission to rip the smaller dog apart—Heero couldn't read the animal's mind.

Duo could, of course. "Be nice!" He could also read Heero's face well enough, apparently, to figure out what was making him squirm. "Ha! Don't worry, pal. Dogs are dogs. They don't always reflect what their owner's like. Take you, for instance—"

_Would you, please?_ Heero thought this very hard, and bit his lip to keep from saying it.

"You strike me as a tough-as-nails agent of the law, with a soft side for his dog."

_And you._ "When I'm on the job, yes." More than ever, Heero wanted to show his soft side to Duo. He could be as tender as necessary.

"So—" Duo paused and seemed stuck as to what to talk about. "You just started coming here, to the park?"

"Since I only just got Wing, yes." Heero realized immediately how condescending he'd probably just sounded and wanted dearly to change that impression. "I've never seen you around town before. Did you just move here?"

"Heh, heh… sometimes I feel as if I did. I've lived here a couple years, but I'm hardly around."

"Have you taken your ship out since I was on board?" Heero asked.

"Yes, a couple times. With the mild weather, I've been popular with researchers."

Heero licked his lips. "Are you the owner of Offshore Survey Division then?" Then he grimaced when he realized he sounded as if he were interrogating a suspect. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"That's okay. We never had the chance to talk much on the ship, did we? Anyway, OSD is one hundred percent mine, if you don't count the bank's 2/3 claim on it," Duo said, the obvious pride of achievement beaming from his smile. "As you can guess from the name, it was a part of a fleet of ships. When the drilling company no longer wanted to maintain the vessels, I acquired the funds and I bought the one ship and business. Kept the good name."

"That must have cost a lot." Heero didn't ask how such a young person could have come up with that much money.

"Yeah, and still does. I'd been working for someone else and he gave me the down payment. Howard."

"Howard Sweeper?"

"Yeah. Cool old dude in Hawaiian shirts. You know him?"

"I've heard of him,' Heero said. "Sweepers company does recovery operations along the coast for Preventers, sometimes. I was present when he turned up a stolen safe from a robbery under investigation."

"Okay, that's right, on your application form last summer you'd put 'Preventers' under 'occupation'."

Not only had Duo noticed, Heero thought, he'd remembered! Heero was pleased to think that he had mattered, that he had won a little of Duo's attention back then.

Duo was still talking. "That was your case? Freaky-weird finding that body in the safe, but you recouped some money, too?"

_Sadly_, Heero thought. He could have met Duo a year ago and already have gotten past this awkward stage. It felt awkward to him, although Quatre called it that "wonderful, magical, fabulously exciting time!" Racing heart, rush of blood to the face, inability to verbalize his thoughts, sweaty palms and daydreaming about the color of his eyes—where was the "amazing" in that? Amazingly _stupid_, possibly.

"Yeah, I remember Howie blabbing about that." Duo looked worried. He looked vulnerable and kissable. "Um," he added quickly. "I wasn't in on it or anything."

"Of course not," Heero said. "All the money was recovered. The body belonged to one of the robbers. We don't think he was pushed, but somehow slipped and hit his head and the time-lock closed the door on him."

Duo grimaced, "Ugh."

"He might have survived had the other robbers thought to look for him, but they didn't wait to reopen the safe; instead, they just took it, using a hydraulic scissor lift to move it."

"Man those machines must cost an arm and a leg to buy, so to speak."

"You're right, so the idiots _rented_ the thing!"

Both men laughed.

"Oh, God!" Duo wiped the flow of happy tears away. "So they were in a hurry to, what, return it for a refund?"

"That's what one of them actually said, yes. Leaving a paper trail never occurred to them."

"Jesus, you wonder how mentally _depleted_ criminals are. Lo, the clever burglars have sunk low, heh, heh. Where were they going to take the safe, did you find out?"

"Their plan was to drop it off a cliff to break it open, however, the weight made the trailer swing wide, and over the wrong cliff into the sea it went."

"So you brought in Howard to pull it out?"

"Yes."

"Hm… bet he loved that. Hard but fun work."

"So, you are paying him back with work?" Heero asked.

"Yep! To pay him back I do occasional jobs for him, making us pretty much even now. It's the bank loan for the rest that's got me taking on so many jobs now. I'm taking classes, which costs a bundle, and busting my ass to pay for everything."

"That's too bad. I'd like to see more of you." There, Heero said it! It had just popped out, too!

"Um… Oh! My God! What time is it? Aw, shit! I'm late for class! I can't believe I forgot totally about it! I'll never make the bus-"

"My car's parked right over there. I can drive you over, if that would help?"

Duo shook his head. "Naw, thanks though. It's lab class and I don't have any of my stuff. Shit." He seemed to come to terms with it fairly quickly, though, Heero was glad to see. "Oh, well. This wouldn't be the first time, or the second, or third. I'm not really cut out for the academic life."

"Do you _need_ a degree?"

"To run a ship? Not in the least. I read books and have learned more oceanography than the students know taking the trips. I just… well, I was _told_ it would make me a smarter person."

"You are one of the brightest people I've met," Heero said. "I doubt a degree will make much of a difference, unless you think you're missing out."

"You're right; at least, that's what I've been thinking. I'd been letting… others… decide what I should or shouldn't do for a while. Personally, I'd like to stick with the ship and that business… travel some and forget college."

"You could always go back to classes at a later time, if you found that you'd missed out not having the degree."

Duo smiled. "I like your way of thinking, 'Ro. I've pushed myself too much to fit other folk's ideas of what I ought to be doing while trying to do what I wanted. I'm worn out going in too many directions at once. I think today's the day to fix all that. I'll quit the school part, for starters."

"Wait! I might be wrong, just as wrong as anyone else. Maybe you should think about this before you do something-"

"-Rash?" Duo chuckled. "Heero. I've been thinking about this for weeks, trying to talk myself into taking some action. It been so great having someone to bounce ideas off of that isn't judging me, you know? I appreciate that more than you can guess. My point being that I didn't just jump to some sudden conclusion."

Heero felt relieved. "Good."

Duo patted him on the back and Heero felt the tingling thrill of it all up and down his spine. "I will take you up on that ride, though, if it's for real? I wanna drop the classes I just registered for while I can get my money back."

"No… problem," Heero managed to say, caught breathless. _Ride_...

"So, did _you_ graduate?" Duo asked as they leashed their dogs and prepared to walk to Heero's car.

"Not from college," Heero's lips curved up. "Police academy and then I was recruited immediately into Preventers."

"Whoa! I bet that doesn't happen all that often."

Heero shook his head. "Not often."

"You must have been pretty exceptional."

_And still am!_ "My adopted father at the time was a doctor and was determined for me to go to the best school. I disappointed him when I chose to become a cop like the man who'd raised me."

"Who… was also not your father?" Duo guessed.

"Correct. I never knew my birth parents, but the man who took me in after they died was a close friend of theirs. He was a New York City cop."

"Ah, so that's where you got that idea in your head?"

"It's likely. He died in a firefight that made headline news and the fact that he was leaving behind a child drew a lot of attention. A man… a doctor… contacted protective services and… I had a new life."

"Lucky you! Adopted twice and by a doctor?"

That wasn't what he'd expected Duo to say. "Not really as special as it sounds-"

"I never knew my parents either, but I grew up in an orphanage."

"No one adopted you?" Heero could not believe no one would want a cute kid like him—like he must have been ten years ago.

"Nope. I was in the last year I could remain there, when I got interned with Howard's Sweepers—now that's where Lady Luck came in!"

"Here's my car. Dogs in back." Doors were opened and dogs tucked in first. Heero admired him even more. He'd come so far all on his own! "More than luck, I'd say. You are smart and have a vision for your future."

Duo slipped into the passenger seat and turned to face Heero. "Yeah, I do and it's getting clearer. This has been _great _talking with you."

Heero agreed. "I've enjoyed it, too."

"Yeah," Duo chuckled into his hand. "I'll bet. You don't strike me as the chatty type."

That brought a smile to Heero's lips again. "I'm not, as a rule (but it's been getting easier with you). I think Quatre is the only other person I've told about my past. Oh, that does remind me of one thing I intended to say."

"Ye-es?"

"Quatre, you met him before—"

"The blond friend with the little… Sand Flea."

"Yes, him. He's having a party, at his house, a small one—ah the party's small, not his house. It's this weekend, Saturday evening. He asked me to pass the invitation on to you, if I saw you."

"Saturday? Sounds okay to me. You going to be there?"

"Yes. And you can bring your, ah, housemate."

To Heero's despair, Duo brightened. "Great. He needs to get out and socialize more- talk about anti-social. Not a psychopath!" he added quickly with a smile meant, Heero figured, to be reassuring. "Just… a loner. Great, great… um… where is it we're going?"

"It's complicated. I can text you directions and the time."

"Um, you _could_ if I had a phone. Phone over board, heh, heh… yeah. I haven't replaced it. Well, um, taking care of that later on. So, ah, here lemme give you 'Fei's number. You can leave a message on with him… yeah…you can send all the info there, and he'll get back to me."

"Fey," Heero repeated. _So, the boyfriend had a name, albeit an odd and whimsical one._ "He's… the one that met you at the dock?"

"Did he? I guess he did. He would. He's pretty great that way. Reliable and steady."

_So am I,_ Heero thought to himself. "I-I'll call, then when I know more and send the address."

"Cool." Duo directed him to a handy drop-off place and thanked him again for the ride and invitation.

With a promise to "see you Saturday", he sat and watched as Duo and Sky trotted past the square outside the Administration building. When the last of the long, brown braid had passed out of sight, he picked up his phone and stared at it. "Just get it over with."

He picked out the address and directions, made up a time, and paused before pressing "send". "I should call him and invite him personally." He'd get to meet this 'Fei chap on Saturday. Wonderful.

No. Not wonderful. He felt sick. He'd call later then.

He didn't even notice when Wing scampered from the backseat and into his arms. Heero knew he was in full-blown love. However was he going to get by without Duo in his life?

"What am I going to do?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 4

"Perhaps I shall get a dog," Wufei said. "It seems like the best way to meet people."

"You're right about that. There's a lot of folks at the dog park. Besides, you like Sky and he likes you, so you're not completely unlovable."

Wufei's mouth snapped shut.

"Hey, man, I didn't mean that personally—" and Duo didn't, he just meant to tease his celibate friend.

"What could be more personal than my intimate relationships?" He waved away any more Duo-foolishness. "It doesn't matter. I'm not looking to share my life with another person necessitating that I give up my individual freedom. A dog adapts to its owner."

"Sometimes…" Duo's voice trailed off. He was more curious about Wufei's hunt for a dog than winning an argument he was sure to lose.

Wufei returned to his monitor. "I would like something smallish, but not fragile. Short hair and no wagging tail to get thrashed by."

"Aw, and I thought you liked that about my dog."

"What I like about your dog is his obedience and loyalty and complete lack of fussiness."

"Heh, heh, yeah, sounds like what you'd like in a boyfriend too," Duo muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Speak up!"

"Just agreeing with you, man. Sky's not choosy when it comes to food or accommodations." Duo looked over his friend's shoulder. "Hey, you're serious."

"Stop that!" He pushed his nosy friend away. "Go back over there. Yes, I'm looking at breeds. There are so many."

"Sometimes you just look at what's available and fall in love."

Wufei looked up from his laptop. "Are we still talking about dogs?"

Duo grinned. "Dogs, people… what's the difference?"

Wufei sniffed. "And therein lies your problem."

Duo barked, "Woof, woof."

(*)

Trowa's dinner date with Quatre had gone off without a hitch. He hadn't slopped food down his front or knocked over any glassware He'd settled things with Heero to everyone's benefit and that got him off the hook as far as Quatre was concerned. For the time being. Of course, he hadn't brought up the subject of the dangling boyfriend, and he wouldn't. Duo was something he was going to have to deal with later.

Much later, to his way of thinking. Now, it was time to envision the next step, the one where he brought Quatre to his home and bed and – what was Duo doing in his imaginary dream-bed?!

"Ah, shit!" he grumbled. There was no getting around Duo. His face just kept bobbing up. "Okay, no sex until Duo's taken care of. Take that, guilty conscience!"

"Hmmm, Quatre." He rolled the name over his tongue and gulped his beer, and then nearly choked when his phone buzzed with Quatre's ID. "Like magic… Yo."

"Hi."

"Yeah, hi. Whatsup?"

"Just thinking of you."

Trowa smiled. "I was thinking of you, too. Then here you are. Like you can read my mind."

"I'm very intuitive. Listen, I wanted to remind you about my party on Saturday. I really would like you to come. You have the address. Please?"

"Ah—"

"Heero's coming, of course, but _that_ shouldn't be a problem now that you and he have come to terms, right?"

"Right—" Trowa was about to assure him that Heero hauling crates of solid-gold unicorns into his shop couldn't keep him away, when Quatre rang the death knell.

"-And he's invited a new friend he just met, Duo… something, and he'll be bringing a friend of his. I really want to show you off!"

Trowa's heart pounded as his stomach danced a cha-cha-cha. Was Duo intending to drag him to Quatre's? Dear. God. No. "Ah… something's come up. A llama."

"A what?"

"Llama," Trowa extemporized. He was fluent in lies, when forced, and he felt forced to now. Not something he was proud of or something he wanted to begin a relationship doing. "A sick one. This guy's delivering one that needs special attention Saturday."

"Oh, well, that's important, I guess. So, just come after you're done. The party's not until after dinner."

"I'll see what I can do." Trowa cringed; glad Quatre wasn't actually in the room to see his awful performance in person. One look into those clear, blue eyes and Trowa was sure a perceptive fellow like Quatre be able to see through him and he'd fail at the deception.

Next, a call from Wufei disturbed his ruminations on Quatre. "What do _you_ want?"

"Um, hi, 'Tro." It was Duo's voice.

There remained a long pause on both ends while each man waited for the other to say something.

Trowa, fed up with games, gave up first. "You're not Wufei Chang."

"No, indeed I am not."

"You're calling from his number." He actually had figured out that Duo was using his friend's phone. "So. Whatsup?"

"I thought maybe we could, you know, see each other?"

"You want to go out?"

"Yeah. I do need a new phone. Wanna take me shopping for one? You could help me choose one."

"As much as I would like to drag your sorry ass around the mall, I have a yard-full of animals crying for attention. Some other time, Duo."

"Yeah, well, I kinda need a phone, and you've got the car."

"My car. Yeah, I do." At one time they'd thought of it as 'their' car, sharing expenses and upkeep, but it was registered in Trowa's name and he'd paid for it, so it was by all rights his. "Can't you talk your… Chang to take you out?"

"I could do that, I just thought it might be a way to…I don't know, see you?"

"You've been back a day. You call me now for a favor. I don't feel the need to rush. You know where I live. You could live here, too, if you wanted to, and use the car, whenever."

"You know why I don't live at the farm."

"Can't help where it is."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"The point is that I… get tired of having my life mapped out, plans made with me expected to just… step into line without me having any direct input."

"I don't tell you what to do. I told you what I was going to do when the property turned over and gave you an option to move into the house when it was fixed up. You chose to move in with Chang. How is that my fault?"

"You knew I was buying the ship and building that into a business. And you knew I needed to live closer to the wharf and landing. You could have rented out the farm house and we could have looked for something in-between… for instance."

And that was it in a nutshell. Neither seemed able to or ready to commit that much to the relationship. But having something was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"Listen," Trowa said. "I have a couple things to do and then I'll swing by and take you shopping, okay?"

"Well, I don't wanna putcha out or anything."

"You aren't putting me out." _Much._

"Okay. Well, that's, um, great. Thanks! I'm at—"

"Chang's. Yeah."

(o)

Duo handed over Fei's phone with a sigh. "Well. That's done."

"I do not understand why you keep hanging on to what is, at best, a cumbersome situation."

Duo started to find exception to his friend's assessment of his relationship with Trowa, when Wufei held up a hand to silence him. "No more. I shall mind my own business."

"Uh, huh. Oh, I'm expecting a call from Heero."

"You mean, I am. You are using my phone for connections. Who is Heero?"

"Heero? Oh, just a guy I met at the dog park. He'll be calling you."

"For you."

"Yeah, I gave him your number, heh, heh, like you said. But he'll be inviting you… to a party at his best friend's house."

"Me? He doesn't even know me."

"He said 'bring your friend'."

"Don't you think he meant your boyfriend? Trowa?"

"No, you," Duo answered just a little too quickly. He didn't mean to imply he'd misrepresented his availability, which he possibly had, but he didn't want Wufei knowing or thinking that! As Wufei's smile turned sly, Duo corrected himself. "And Trowa. He means both. He has a well-off, if living in 'The Heights' means anything still, blond friend who is available and it's at his house, actually. You should come and at least meet him."

That distracted Wufei completely. "Him? What makes you think a 'him' is at all what I'm looking for?"

"I don't but there will be girls there too," I expect, "So you'll have a complete buffet of options to choose from."

"Well—"

"So expect a call from Heero with the directions and all. As I said before, the party's at a house up in the heights district."

"I see. Well, that suggests people of breeding."

"Good food, anyway, heh, heh. So you'll go?"

"If you do. Someone needs to be there to give you a ride home when Barton flounces out on you."

Duo glared at his friend but didn't argue. He was tired of arguing all the time. He went to the bathroom, cleaned up, changed his clothes and sat with his dog awhile, waiting for the car to arrive.

"Why don't you just… let go?"

"I'm not a quitter, that's why. Just because things get a little dicey, doesn't mean I should give up! You have to learn a little give and take and roll with the punches and to work at a relationship; at least, that's what I've been told. They don't just happen. I'm thinking… fresh start."

"Oh, yes. Fresh. Work at it, certainly, but not slave over it. There should be more rewards and fewer bruises."

"And you know this from your vast experience?"

"Observation. You'll notice how I've avoided the real thing? I can't be bothered, really, now, go. Get yourself a pretty phone with all the extras."

"Satellite connection's what I need when I'm at sea."

"Make sure it has an excellent camera. I know I'd like to see pictures of where you go."

"You would? Oh, okay. Good idea. I'll do that. I'm gonna wait outside."

"I'll be home, just in case."

(*)

The moment he'd rung off, Trowa regretted the entire conversation he'd had with Duo. His boyfriend. That no longer sounded right, but there'd been no good reason for him to have been so cold-blooded. Things may have been souring between them, but once upon a time they'd meant the world to each other. He could at least treat him with the kindness of a friend. With some respect.

Duo was waiting for him by the curb and hopped in the moment the car rolled to a stop. "Hi!"

Trowa accepted the kiss for what it was, a greeting. "Sorry if I was harsh. I'm a little stressed."

Duo smiled. "S'kay."

"Where to?"

"Pick a mall, any mall. There'll be a kiosk for every cell phone under the sun no matter where we go."

"Uh, huh. You seem in a good mood." Trowa had noticed Duo's cheerfulness and remembered when he'd always been that way. Bubbly. Positive, anyway.

"I am. I've been thinking things over and made some decisions… changes even."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

And as Duo rattled on about his ship, Trowa sorta tuned him out. Not purposely, but out of habit when the topic didn't seem to include him, or require his input. He became aware of the alteration in Duo's tone of voice, signaling a change in his topic, and grew more attentive.

"Repeat that."

"I said: I dropped my classes today."

"You dropped out of college?!"

"That's right. Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling."

"Not yet."

Trowa let the breath escape from his lips in a long hiss. "If you are determined to screw up your chances to become something, then go ahead. I'm beyond caring anymore."

"I-I'm not cut out for it, okay? The labs eat up my life and don't count for much of the grade and the material… I mean, geez, I can't keep up with the chemistry reading and homework and calculus, too!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No! No, I can't. Not and do what I really want to do and earn my way."

"It's always back to that damned boat."

"Ship. A-and it's not. It's about me… and you. I got all these dreams and things I want to do."

"And you think I don't?"

"I know you do, Trowa. That's just it. I can't do it all, but cutting out the crap I was crappiest at leaves me some time to live a little. A-and I want you a part of that, Don't you see? I-I… I just don't want to do it all alone. I want us to try harder. I'll even move out to the farm, if that would help. This… limbo… has been awful."

"Yeah," Trowa agreed whole-heartedly, "it's been that."

Duo nodded and continued to talk. Trowa drove and continued to half-listen to him. When had he grown tired of listening, he wondered? When had those pretty blue eyes lost their attraction for him? When had he fallen out of love with Duo Maxwell?

Before he'd met Quatre. He'd just given Trowa another option, a better one.

"Just give me a chance to prove I can be what you need," Duo had concluded and was now looking at him expectantly.

"Duo—"

"I am not a total failure. I can be someone you can respect even without a degree."

"I know that. You're not a failure." Trowa had run down his dwindling supply of compassionate words or litanies he could recite to boost Duo's self-esteem. He was plumb out of the energy it took to keep the relationship running.

"Right. So. I'm starting with a phone and then I'll buy you dinner. Your choice: fast Chinese or burgers or fish and chips, I guess they're still open. Whaddya say?"

"Burger and fries," Trowa said quickly, unable to cut off his lover's enthusiastic desire to be with him. Not Chinese, he'd had enough of Wufei to spoil that for him, and no fish or anything ocean-oriented.

"Great."

Trowa picked out a phone like his, since he suspected Duo would ask him how to do stuff and that way he'd know. He figured that's why Duo was deferring the phone decision to him, anyway. They selected their respective dinners, one burger and fries for Trowa and one cod-patty and fries for Duo, and took their places at a table in the center of the busy food court. As little as he wanted to burst Duo's bubble and break up at the moment, he couldn't very well do it, shouting over the din. Instead, he picked at his food and watched Duo remove the phone packaging and mess with the buttons.

"I like this!" Duo exclaimed. "Fresh new start and all. I'm putting you at the top, "01". Trowa's cell buzzed and for a moment he flinched in a moment of panic, thinking the call was from Quatre and answering him with the din of the food court in the background when he ought to be home awaiting that damned llama.

But it wasn't Quatre. "Yo?"

"Hi! It worked! Now, you call me back!"

"You are… '02'?"

Duo looked perturbed for a fraction of a second and then he smirked. "With a name like 'Duo', whatcha think?"

"You can enter names, not just use numbers."

"I know. I'm just doing this differently, that's all. Changing things up, ya know?"

"Fresh start?" Trowa asked, cracking a smile as Duo's charm seeped under his thick skin. Yeah, he was falling hard for the gorgeous blond, but he and Duo had a history together, most of it good and, well, if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with, as the song goes.

"You got it!"

They finished eating and tossed away the wrappers. "Need anything else?" Trowa asked. Now he felt glad Duo was there distracting him from thinking about the party he wasn't going to.

"A ride and company?" Duo said. His look turned sultry as he glanced up through his heavy bangs.

Trowa's mouth went dry. Fuck! It had been a while since they'd engaged in sex and the mere suggestion sent his drive into over-drive. He couldn't answer fast enough. "Okay. My place?"

Duo surprised him with a shake of his head to the negative. "Nope! A party!"

"A-a what?"

"I know it's late notice but I figured if I gave you time you'd think up some excuse to not go."

Trowa felt the heat rise to his cheeks. A direct hit!

"Am I right? Heh, heh. So, I just met these guys but I figure you already met them since they had dogs trained to your hand signals—"

Oh, God! Trowa felt the blood drain away so fast he would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been standing next to a dining chair. He fell into that.

"Quat and his best friend 'Ro."

Trowa nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Anyway the invited me and a friend, if I wanted, to their party. It's starting about now, so… how about it? I'd like to have you with me. Introduce you?"

"A fresh start," Trowa mumbled. This was what indecisiveness could lead to, you moron, he reprimanded himself, worse problems than you started out with.

"—and you don't need to change clothes. I'm not. We look great and I'd rather not be late in case we wanna leave early," he grinned captivatingly, "if you get my drift?"

Trowa got every nuance that floated his way; or, at least, he thought he did.

(*)

Wufei glared at his cell phone. "You annoying thing! Who would be calling me? I don't know this number! Hello? Who are you and why are you calling me! You have ten seconds."

"Ten? All right. This is Heero Yuy, a friend of Duo's. He said he could be reached at this number. This is... Fey?"

"_**WU**_fei!"

"Oh. Wufei."

"Heero Yuy. Oh, I see. Well, Duo's not available at this time. He is, in fact, buying a new phone. If I see or hear from him, I will tell him you called."

"Wait! This information is for you, too, since you are invited to Quatre's party."

Wufei recalled Duo telling him about that but hadn't decided whether or not to go. Only if Duo needed the ride, possibly then he might go. "Oh, yes. He did say you'd be calling."

"This is Quatre's address and directions. It's in the Heights and hard to find, and I have the security gate instructions."

Now that sounded intriguing, enough to gather his notepad. "All right, address first—"

(*)

Trowa knew the way to the Winner estate. "I delivered his dog to him," he explained, although that wasn't true. He'd picked Quatre up for the last dinner date they'd had, and dropped him off. All proper. One unforgettable kiss. He was remembering that now. Overwhelming desire flooded his brain and he steeled himself to reach over and tap in the code. This was wrong. It felt wrong and was wrong.

"Uh, huh. That's good 'cause I wouldn't know how to get here. Man, would you look at that gate? There's a big 'W' in wrought iron built into it. That's gotta cost a mint to have made, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah." He felt way out of his league being here, showing up this way. As a college gymnast and briefly as a circus performer, he was adept at balancing on the tightrope. Well, that was then, but this was now, and he didn't feel balanced at all with both feet on the ground. He had to get things sorted out!

He didn't believe he had to share everything in his private life with Quatre, not until they were really, truly committed. He wasn't a total cad. He recognized how his juggling act was a failure pretty fast and wasn't the least bit fun. Hadn't he ended things with Heero, who'd been a comfortable night out for him? Quatre, yes, he was totally besotted by the man. That had happened so unexpectedly, so hard and so fast! God, Duo, who had been his security for so long was now an obstacle.

Trowa made up his mind. _Man up!_

The drive opened into a parking area and he parked.

"Gonna leave the engine running all night?" Duo asked.

He turned off the engine and got as far as getting out of the car. Then stopped. He even left his car door ajar so he could dive back inside. "I…I'm not going in, Duo."

"But—you brought me here!"

When he shook his head, he thought he caught a glance of golden blond hair at the house window. "There's someone else."

Duo paled and he looked away, avoiding as much of the scene as possible.

The constriction at his throat made it nearly impossible to speak, but Duo wasn't talking either. He was waiting for him to say more, so Trowa cleared the airway with a short cough. "It's not right. We… we're not right any more. I can't keep this up."

"How did you…?" Duo managed to appear both mystified and angry. "Never mind. Keep _what_ up?"

This was unsettling. This is what he'd been trying to avoid for months. Trowa tossed his bangs over his face and found himself completely unable to meet Duo's direct stare as he fought back tears. Duo was his best friend, had been for a while. This was awful.

"Hey, are you breaking up with me?" Duo asked.

Trowa looked away into the darkness. His soul felt as black at the night. He hated hurting Duo. He hated hurting anyone. He hated the hurt inside him. This was as awful as he thought it would be. He nodded, unable to talk with his gut clenching up like a fist, his throat constricting to strangle him, and waterworks threatening to let loose.

He didn't need to look at Duo to know the man was angry. He could feel the burn and hear the pain in his voice. Good. Anger was good. Better than sorrow, despondency-

"I asked you a question straight out! You are breaking up with me now? Here?"

Trowa couldn't speak, though. As much as he tried, the words wouldn't come. He studied his hands gripping the door handle, while Duo slammed shut his car door with a shout.

"Well, when you get the balls to say something. I might, just might be around to listen. Thanks for the ride, asshole!"

He'd expected Duo to just race off and leave the ugly scene, but instead he rounded the car to come face to face with him. Trowa could feel Duo's anger thrumming through his body all the way to his fisted hands. "Go ahead, hit me. I deserve it."

He waited but when no contact came he looked up again, this time into Duo's fierce eyes.

"Yeah, you do, but I don't wanna mess myself up. If we split, I want you to think about what you'll be missing." Duo spun on a heel and stomped away across the gravel towards the door.

For an instant, Trowa thought he saw Quatre silhouetted in the doorway and possibly Heero, too. No, he couldn't go in. When the lights of another car—Wufei's he was sure of it- fell on him, Trowa got back into his car and pulled around.

Damage was done. Time to leave.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 5

Heero and Quatre stood on either side of the picture window, staring. The party hummed in the background, a combination of murmured voices, clinking glasses, and light jazz. Heero was carefully steering clear of the main living room where the party was in full swing and peppered with Merquise and Darling people, 'persons of disinterest' he wished to avoid. He found it far better to glower forlornly into the night and brood over the 'persons of interest' who were in short supply.

"He's not coming," Heero announced, not that he believed it. He just wanted to hear his friend argue the other way.

"He might not. He didn't say he would, did he? We are practically strangers to him, Heero," Quatre explained, not taking the tack Heero wanted him to.

"I _thought_ he said he'd come."

"Well, then, it's only late by your standards."

"And yours." Heero knew his friend liked promptness as much as he did. "He's barely within the acceptable parameters of—"

"Oh, Heero. It's just a party. He's just fashionably late -."

"Shh!" Heero cut him off when he saw figures in the mottled lighting. "Fuck."

"What is it, Heero?"

"Remember how I said that I never followed up on Duo because I thought he had a boyfriend?"

"Who might have just been a friend meeting him at the dock? Yes."

"And carried his bags and brought his dog along, so obviously he'd been taking care of Duo's 'love sponge.' Well, he's brought _him _along."

"Where? Are you sure that's them?"

"I think… yes, it's Duo."

"Duo and… who's that with him? Could it be-? I could have sworn I saw Trowa, but that makes no sense."

"Who? No, that's the same guy I told you I saw pick him up at the dock."

"Duo seems… upset."

"He's waving his arms, trying to get away." Heero tore his eyes away from the scene and headed to the entryway. "I should go help him."

"I don't think so. The other man, the one you _call _his boyfriend, is annoyed, but Duo's not fighting him. See they've stopped."

"Are they coming in?" Heero asked teetering between flinging open the door and patiently waiting.

"Looks like it."

Heero nearly ripped the door off its hinge he yanked on it so hard. And then his heart stopped. The pair stood arm in arm, or, more accurately, the shorter Chinese man was gripping Duo by the arm. The disappointment Heero felt was so strong it was painful.

Quatre appeared with a smile blossoming over his face. "Hi, I'm Quatre!"

_What was he supposed to do?_ Heero greeted Duo with a stern expression and a hesitant manner. "So, you brought your… boyfriend."

"Who?" Duo even checked over his shoulder as if he expected boyfriends sprouting up all around.

"He means me, you dolt!" Wufei shouted.

Duo looked horrified, almost as much as Wufei. Both men pushed apart so fast the vacuum created nearly sucked Heero in.

"No!"

"Not at all!" Wufei extended a hand. "I'm Chang Wufei and I am just his friend."

Heero smiled warmly, the wave of depression slipping away on a tide of certainty. "I'm Heero. Nice to finally meet you."

(*)

Wufei greeted the host, "Thank you for including me in your invitation," and Duo's friend, Heero, "Nice to make your acquaintance," and felt that the warmth in Heero's eyes, which appeared bonded to Duo, communicated sufficient devotion and caring to meet Wufei's standards. Duo, he felt, was in good hands. Now, it was time for Duo to snap out of whatever funk Trowa had put him in! No, Wufei himself had never suffered a breakup, but he was certain that if he should ever do so, he wouldn't moon about. He was made of sterner stuff than that, and so should his friend, Duo.

"Make yourselves at home," Quatre said politely as his cell phone was ringing in his hand.

"Go on. Answer that!" Wufei ordered his host. His tolerance for indecisiveness was very low. It made him snappish, as did Duo's listlessness.

"Oh! Yes. Of course. Please excuse me," Quatre murmured as turned away to take his call.

Wufei led Duo inside, the man clearly bothered by the run-in with Trowa outside and wishing he'd talked Duo out of showing up at the party with the big lout in the first place. Why did Duo do stupid things that could only complicate his life? Couldn't he see that he'd already put too many years into a relationship that was doomed from the start?

"Move inside so I can breathe!" he hissed in Duo's ear.

He'd tried to make Duo's personal life his business and nearly took it too far—friendship bonds were only so strong, and Duo's ties to Trowa were not only resilient, but elastic. For some reason Duo had wanted to give Trowa one more chance—was it a test? Had he suspected something? Or was Duo the injudicious, senseless man he thought he was, when it came to love?

"Get ahold of yourself, Maxwell! Introduce us properly."

Did he want to know, _really_ want to know, what was going on inside his friend's screwy head? Wufei let out a resigned sigh. Duo was wearing his lost look, which was a little better than his turn-tail-and-run look. Stunned but not about to turn around and walk back out.

"Wufei's a student—" Duo began dutifully.

"A graduate student and scholar of Ancient Chinese history and poetry,  
Wufei filled in.

"And Heero's a Preventer's agent," Duo concluded.

"Show the… (hot, eager)… agent… your shiny, new cellphone, why don't you?" Wufei suggested, moderating his tone to be a tad less brusque.

So, what had happened out there in the parking lot, he wondered? He wasn't sure if Trowa _had_ broken up with Duo, not from what Duo had reported… at the top of his voice. One of the things Wufei didn't like about Trowa was his customary evasiveness when it came to facing issues. From what Duo had told him of the conversation, he had avoided the clearly vocalized, finality of "we're through!" He wished he'd driven faster so as to have overheard their fight from the beginning rather than Duo's retelling of it.

All he could hope for was that Duo would take _his_ advice and fill the aching hole in his heart, the one which had been there for months, and quickly replace Trowa with a better fit.

Duo was showing Heero his new phone; a good start.

Wufei kept his smile tight and small. He was, he knew, a good judge of character, and there was Heero, a Preventer's Agent, reportedly Courageous; Rock-Solid; Dependable. He moved a step closer to overhear what they were saying.

"Let me add my number," Heero asked.

"Sure, but leave your ID as a _number_, not a name, okay?"

"All right." Heero agreed without a complaint or argument.

Yes. Good. He was accommodating Duo's often quixotic quirks. Wufei nodded his approval. Yes. He'd do nicely.

Having seen his friend through his breakup, hopefully that was all of it, and having met Heero, a fine, upstanding Preventer agent who could ground Duo when he became a bit too dreamy, Wufei decided it was time to focus on his own love life.

Wufei scanned the room through the wedge between Heero and Quatre's shoulders, freezing when his eyes lit upon the familiar visage of Zechs Merquise, the Broken Hero. Sitting at a low table forced his mile-long legs to stick out into the pathway. He had a drink in his hand. Wufei followed the news closely, reading deeply and researching all military actions. He did it as a hobby, an interest, because he studied Ancient Chinese literature in college. Zechs, he knew, had given up a soft life of a rich young man, leaving "poetry" classes at the college to attend military school instead. That had led to a lack-luster career which ended abruptly, and recently, when he received injuries in a skirmish off the coast. He was given a hero's welcome at home, along with a colonel's pension, but from all accounts was mostly seen drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

The man needed a distraction, some fussing, maybe even a companion, like a dog… like him.

"Well, there's a challenge!" Wufei whispered. He straightened his Mandarin collar and touched Duo's sleeve to get his attention. "I'll be over there."

"And—What? Over …? Oh, there! Yeah, um, I may not be staying long, so… Oh, doesn't matter, I'll find a way home. Go mix it up."

"If you need to leave, remember, my services are always at your disposal." Wufei's expression was serious and he held Duo's arm until the other man acknowledged the truth of his words and nodded.

Relieved of his duties for the moment left Wufei free to meet and greet his target. He smiled while thinking of poems the fallen hero might like and walked directly into the path of those long legs.

"Oh, pardon me!"

"Oh, no, my fault entirely, I shouldn't have been blocking the path. Are you all right?"

"Yes, perfectly."

"A little dizzy, perhaps?"

Wufei _could_ be a little dizzy. "Well—"

"Come sit here beside me. Tell me about yourself. I don't think we've met. I'm Zechs Merquise."

"I am Chang Wufei. It's a pleasure."

"Yes it is, and it's all mine."

(*)

If he'd dreaded facing Duo with his feelings, it paled in comparison when it came to making the call to Quatre. He didn't want to lose Duo's friendship, but a parting of the ways was inevitable. Compromising his entire future with Quatre? That was serious stupid. He had to think long and hard about what he was about to do and say. Being honest with Quatre meant telling him that while dating him he'd been living with Duo.

In principle, it sounded worse than it had been, he thought. He and Duo weren't actually under the same roof and hadn't been for a month or more, and even then, very little of the last six months had they been close. Some sex, but not much of that. So, they'd been splitting up for more than half a year—which was why Heero had attracted him at first. He wasn't a player! He didn't sleep around! Not that he'd had the opportunity to test his ability to turn multiple partners down—he felt lucky to have one guy at a time. What he knew he wanted to get across was that once he'd met Quatre, he knew he needn't look any further. The bad part was that he'd kept Duo hanging and had Heero in the background, but he was putting that past him. He was coming clean, exposing his innermost feelings to Quatre's scrutiny, and trusting for the best outcome.

He parked in front of a strip mall market and called Quatre.

"Trowa!"

"Hi, it's me."

"Where-? Are you here, outside, now?"

"No. Not at the party. Not now."

"Now I'm confused."

"I'm driving around."

"You are? Were you here? I thought I saw you outside. Why didn't you come in? I know about you and Heero; you already explained that, and I'm perfectly comfortable with all that. And he's moving on nicely."

"That's… good to hear." Trowa was almost happy for Heero to have gotten over him so fast.

"So what is the problem?"

"It's more complicated than- I don't want this to be a phone conversation."

"Make it one."

The steely edge to Quatre's voice reminded Trowa that the sweet face covered a tough, shrewd mind. His voice wavered at first. "I, ah, haven't been entirely honest with you. I had a boyfriend."

"I've had one too—"

"I had one when I met you."

"Oh."

"He'd be at the party." Trowa didn't expect him to go ballistic like Duo, but he didn't expect silent acceptance. "Quatre?"

"I'm still on the line. You say 'had'? It's over?"

"Yes… and no."

"I see."

But Trowa knew he couldn't understand, because he hadn't explained anything yet. "I—"

Quatre cut him off. "—_**see**_." The chill in his voice enough to stifle any man's ardor. "This should be dealt with face-to-face."

"Like I said—"

"Then come over. We can go to my room for privacy."

Trowa groaned. "Oh, if I could do that with a clear conscience."

"I don't understand the problem, Trowa. Either you are interested or not."

"I need to talk to someone first. I'll call you… give me an hour."

"Take all the time you need. You know where I live."

(*)

Heero turned his full attention onto Duo and noticed Duo's usual, amused veneer was missing. "Here's your phone back. I like the color and the feel of it."

"Uh, thanks." Duo pocketed the cell and tore at a hangnail.

"Satellite receiver?"

"Yeah."

Heero approved. He kept his eyes riveted to the phone, the hand, then lips and teeth gnawing at the nail, and felt a stirring and longing to feel those lips pressed against his own. Without thinking, he gave his own lips a quick lick.

Duo blinked and released the nail, a look of naked need in his eyes. And then it was gone, replaced by a sudden sorrow.

Heero's voice came out husky. "You'll need that for communications at sea."

"Could be," Duo whispered. He cleared his throat a little before adding, "I-I have something like that in the ship, but this will be handier."

At the edge of his vision, Heero noticed Quatre coming over and he wasn't smiling either. He leaned into Duo's space. "What's wrong?" Heero asked, his voice hushed still.

"Oh, nothing much. Not to tell about, but… ah… I guess it's really not all that enormous on the big-picture scale."

"Has something happened to your ship?" Heero wondered.

"No, nothing _that_ bad, but close. Aw, shit. I am probably about to blow everything good I've got going with you, but I gotta be honest. I mean, I just met you, and hardly know you, but I can't stop thinking about you. Crazy, right? I know I'm right. Problem is- and you know there'd be something wrong or I'd be all over you like sand at the beach-"

Heero nodded slowly knowing some reaction was expected of him, but he was nearly knocked for a loop by what he'd just told him- Duo couldn't stop thinking about him!

He was reminded of something said by a girl he'd once dated. It had, in fact, ended their dating. She'd had long blond hair and swung it over a shoulder and with a giggle told him his kisses were like "a rainbow, birdsong, and sparkling dewdrops." She had to be crazy or silly to think such drivel, and he didn't like either, so he'd walked away. Later, he guessed she'd been painting a scenario of the highest, romantic kind, but it had been lost on him. Until now.

He heard warbling melodies, a kaleidoscope of colors, and, he might add, felt heated anticipation for better things to some.

He chuckled at his wild imagination, but when he looked at Duo, the man was studying him and nervously brushing the tip of his braid across his jeans… his thigh… and looking uncomfortable.

"Um, you know how sand just seems to stick everywhere?" Duo asked, further explaining what he'd said, Heero guessed.

"It can be annoying."

The tiny smile drooped as Duo seemed to accept that. "Annoying. Right."

But that wasn't what Heero thought it would be like with Duo stuck to him! He had to correct that! "But you are not sand. You'd be… nice."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. I would be. So-, shit this is hard so let me just spit it out, okay? … Um… a few years ago I met this cool dude you've met, name of Trowa-."

Heero's eyebrows shot up. "Trowa Barton?"

"Yeah, the dog-man. _Your _dog-guy."

Heero had the bad feeling he knew where the conversation was going. Trowa had a certain allure and masculine attraction. Quatre had felt it, he'd felt it, why not Duo, too?

"I met him around… dog stuff in common… getting together and then I was a late starter to college, which he sorta encouraged… pushed me into. I needed money, like I told you before, and got into operating the research boats, which led to a work-study program and a few classes each semester… Um, geez, I haven't stopped talking for like… ten minutes, have I?"

"Only a minute."

"God… Stop me!"

"No, I'm interested; go on."

"I warned ya." Duo grinned, but only for a fraction of a second. "I started spending more and more time on the ship, which wouldn'ta been so bad if my, ah, boyfriend joined me, but... Trowa doesn't like the water."

"I do," Heero smiled sympathetically.

"You do? That's great."

"So tell me more—oh, wait. Quatre is coming over."

"S'okay with me," Duo said graciously, but without his customary vibrant enthusiasm.

"Well, not with me." Heero shot Duo a private smile. "I'll fend him off. He's just nosy and knows I want you to myself." He did not want Quatre to get wind of Trowa having another boyfriend, especially that that boyfriend was Duo. Not now or here.

Heero gestured for his friend to go way. He was annoyed when Quatre ignored his obvious signals and cozied right up beside Duo.

"I hear you are a friend of Trowa's," Quatre started right in.

"Quat—"Heero growled and hip-checked him, but there was no getting his determined friend to move off.

"You heard right. More until recently."

"Trowa and I-" Quatre started to say something but then fluttered his hand instead.

Heero waited for him to say more. He had every right to be surprised. Trowa'd been dating him at the same time, and now he'd just learned he'd been living with Duo all along. But Quatre remained quiet, passive even.

"Yes," Heero said. "Duo was explaining that he and Trowa are… together."

"_Were_ together, _were_ being the operative word here. We haven't agreed about much for a long while at all. I've been staying with 'Fei."

"He prefers to be called _Wu_fei," Heero corrected him with a shy smile. "When I called to give him directions to the party, I was corrected."

"Heh, I'll bet, which is why I call him what I want—that's what nicknames are about and he's such a stick-in-the-mud. He's full of dating advice, but has never, that I know of, gone out for anything more than a study group with anyone. Aaaand… is another topic all together and for a different time. My point being that all-in-all he's been a great bud to have who'll give me rides when I don't have a car and who'll take care of Sky in a pinch."

"Why did you not leave your dog with Trowa?" Quatre, who'd been standing quietly throughout this conversation, suddenly jumped in. "He seems the logical choice."

Heero could tell he was pressing Duo for information about his relationship, not that he was surprised or wasn't curious to learn more himself. He was torn between not wanting to know anything that would keep him from pursuing Duo and wanting to know every single damn fact so he could find some reason to arrest Trowa and put him away for a very, very long time.

Not really. No. Well, just a little.

"Quatre, this really isn't our business—"Heero attempted to say.

"But I want you to know," Duo said, "that, well, mostly, I felt I'd be putting him out or have to apologize for going away again or… it just avoided another fight with 'Tro. Things haven't been good; we haven't been tight for a long time." And for what seemed to be just an afterthought, Duo added, "Plus, 'Fei… he's especially… lonely, I think."

Quatre stepped in again. "Sorry, Duo, if this is too personal just tell me, but… Where do you see things going with Trowa?"

"Nowhere. Absolutely no-fucking-place. We aren't even nice to each other most of the time, but we know what we've had and lost and you get in a groove and it's hard to mobilize. It takes energy and mine's been elsewhere."

Heero thought about what he was saying. It sounded to him as if the relationship had reached a dead end and that Duo was just, "Treading water," he said.

"Yep. like that, but I was thinking more of quicksand—once you're in, it takes effort to get out."

"Inertia," Quatre said, "can be deadly."

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you," Duo said catching Heero's eye, "That I'd been kinda putting you off before and that's why and that I'm not anymore."

Heero hadn't noticed being "put off", but then he'd been busy with Trowa and learning to deal with little Wing. "That's okay." He kept his voice low. He was thinking how much he looked forward to being pursued by Duo from now on and how he could put that.

"My observation has been that people about to break up are irritable with one another," Quatre pointed out. "You get in that horrid place- wanting or needing the friendship, but unable to sustain the niceties required to frost over the cracks."

"You're taking this well," Heero told him.

Quatre looked him straight in the eye. "I received a foreshadowing. From Trowa himself. Just a moment ago."

That information was remarkable to Duo, Heero observed. From Duo's wide-eyed look of alarm, it occurred to Heero that Duo hadn't known that Trowa was seeing Quatre or that Quatre had any interest in Trowa.

"Oh, shit-tacula!"

"What wrong, Duo?" Heero asked. _What more could be wrong?_ He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"'There's someone else', he said that. Someone here at the party!" Duo turned to Heero and grabbed his arm. "I thought he meant _I'd_ found someone else! You! That he was accusing me of cheating on him with you! But he meant that _he'd_ found someone else." Now Duo was staring at Quatre. "You?"

"Nothing's happened. Honest! Coffee, dinner, some vet care, I-I'm quite taken by him, but Duo, I wouldn't destroy what you have just to be with him. I'm so sorry if I-!"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did me a favor, probably." Duo huffed in frustration, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I think I need to go now."

Heero wanted to see Duo again and was afraid if he let Duo walk away, the man might be gone forever from his life. "Thinking about him all the time" might not be so good if the thinking linked his name with creating a rift with his current boyfriend. "I can take you home," he offered.

And for a second, he thought Duo might say yes. Weighing whatever pros and cons in his head, the man ran his braid through his fingers, wavering. And then he shook his head to the negative. "Thanks, but no. I need to think. Alone for a bit. I'll call you, though."

"Please do that? Just give me a sign that you're okay," Heero asked.

With a curt nod, Duo agreed and then turned away.

As he watched the retreating back garlanded with the long, swinging braid, Heero wondered if it wasn't ill-advised to just stand there while Duo walked out of his sight. It might be out of his life. He'd promised to call, but Heero didn't know him well enough to trust that promise. It would be a test, then. He had no right to ask for more and no reason to expect less.

He wasn't a Preventers agent for nothing, though, so Heero trailed him down the hall, half way to the main living room where most of the party-goers were eating and talking. That made sense. Wufei would be there, probably, and Duo said he often shared rides.

Just then Quatre caught up to Duo, stepping between them and blocking his view. "Just a moment, please?"

What was Quatre up to? Heero rushed over to break them up, but instead of mowing down a cluster of young ladies, he waited patiently for them to pass. One of them waved her fingers and mouthed "Hi".

Relena. Relena had sealed his fate to be a gay man. She was an okay friend, but there was no flame, not even a smoldering ember, between them to fire up a love affair.

He slipped into a side room, and then leaned out just far enough so he could listen in on their conversation, hoping he hadn't missed anything important. Eavesdropping? No, detecting. Good Preventers agents knew the difference.

"Are we gonna have to have a fight or something?" Duo asked.

Quatre chuckled. "I certainly hope not!"

"Okay. So… what?"

"I wanted you to know that my friend, Heero, is very… taken with you. I'm worried about him. Give him the opportunity to get to know you?"

"'Ro? Ah, sure."

Quatre held up a hand. "Please? Do you know if you will try one more time to patch things up with Trowa?"

"No. I mean, it's not gonna happen."

"If I had a man worth fighting for, I would."

"I would too, but this match is over. He is yours to –"

"Straighten out." Quatre's smile had a sinister bent to it.

"Now, I gotta go."

"One more thing. If after you've thought things over, and you know you want to move on, all I ask it that you make it clear to Trowa. Send him a clear message he can't misread."

"Is _that_ all? Right. Clear message. Gotcha. I won't leave him drifting about. Picture this, 'Tro and me on a raft—wreck'em. That obvious enough even for him, you think?"

For all his joking, Heero couldn't hear the joviality in it. He hadn't known Duo for long, but he recognized the anger building in his clipped words.

"I-I was thinking more along the line of a farewell picture and message with a note of finality attached, after you end things, just to make things doubly clear, you see." Quatre stopped wringing his hands and tucked them behind his back, where Heero could see him cross his fingers.

"Oh, Quatre…no-" Heero moaned under his breath. Quatre, he felt, had gone way too far sticking his nose into Duo's business. "You'll need all the luck you can get once you win Trowa. Don't waste it worrying about Duo." What he saw was the tension across Duo's shoulder and the smile that turned positively evil. "On the other hand, maybe you should worry about Duo, my friend."

And Quatre must have noticed, too, backing away and wishing him well. Pressing a hand to his forehead meant his friend was to staving off a headache, Heero guessed.

Heero decided to retreat into the side room, but not until he spied Wufei seated beside Zechs Merquise—_that_ playboy. What an odd match those two made! He mused on the wealthy socialite dating the very private poet Duo had described, while watching Wufei hand Duo his car keys. He was close enough to hear Duo's raised voice and catch the tail end of his threat to Zechs, "—or else!"

He peeked out again in time to hear Zechs' cultured voice and shuddered, his body recalling what his mind had tried to erase of the past. Was this his night to reflect on past romances? Make that past **failed** romances.

And that wasn't even counting his youthful fling with Quatre. That hadn't failed exactly. It had _evolved_.

"—yes, I promise to bring him home, but not too soon."

Duo turned to head his way up the hall again. Heero ducked back into the room. He felt the wind of Duo's passing him, passion in his eyes and cheeks pinked from his emotional encounters, and what came to mind was, "God he's hot!"

When the front door slammed shut, he came out into the hall and walked toward the main room. His eyes landed on Wufei, still seated on the couch beside Zechs. The Chinese man beckoned him to join them, and since he was curious about this friend of Duo's, who was in no way competition for his heart, Heero "rafted" over. He loved how Duo had altered his own choice of words. Rafts drifting on the river. Boating on the lake. Ships navigating the sea.

A raised eyebrow should do for a greeting, he decided, endeavoring not to get caught in a staring contest with Zechs. Those penetrating grey eyes could unnerve him; they did once. With a shake of his head, Heero attempted to convey a message to the older man: No, Zechs, I wouldn't tell anyone about the one night stand we had.

Zechs seemed to comprehend and sat back, semi-relaxed. "Good evening, Heero."

"Zechs."

"You know each other, I presume?" Wufei said, jaw clenching.

"Through Quatre."

"Through Winner."

Wufei smiled. "I see, you are in agreement over that. Actually, I'd like a word with Heero. Alone."

"Fine with me," Heero said, wondering how many private conversations he would have to endure this night when the only one he wanted appeared over. _Should he just try following Duo home?_ _No_, came the immediate answer from the logical part of his brain.

Zechs removed his arm from around the shorter man's shoulders. "Should I be worried? No? Don't be long, or I'll have to come after you."

"I won't be long. Promise."

Heero's curiosity piqued at the entire scene. Zechs seemed interested in Wufei and maybe even a little afraid Heero could be a threat to his claim over him. Could it be possible that Zechs saw him as competition? Ha! Warmth spread from deep within his gut and he felt strengthened by that, and decided to take charge of the conversation from the start. "Wufei, if it's about Duo, I don't have much to say."

"Stand down, agent," Wufei whispered. His smile was conspiratorial. "I'm giving you a pep talk."

Unable to hold back his surprise, Heero gasped and stuttered. "A…a…a what?"

"Duo Maxwell. He's single and he's very… fond of you. More than that. I'd say crazy about you. What's more, you seem just the correct type for him."

All Heero honed in on was the "fond of you" part. Could that be true? Duo had said he couldn't stop thinking about him, but _crazy about_ him? That was like being in love, wasn't it? Close to it? In any case, it was unimaginatively too good to be true, and only Duo could confirm that statement. "You shouldn't be telling me that."

"I'm not breaking any confidences." Wufei smiled. "Well, not exactly." Their eyes shared a good, hard stare. "I only mean well and want the best for him and I'm not one to beat around the bush. However, don't tell him I told you any of this, of course."

"I wouldn't," Heero said. "And you're wrong; he's not single, exactly. He just told me about Trowa. And as much as I wish I had a boyfriend like him- actually, _him_- as long as a boyfriend is around, I won't make him choose."

"He told you that? Oh, pish posh! He and Trowa have been over for months, but neither wanted to admit it. Go ahead, romance him a little!"

And add another failure to his list? No thank you. He wasn't about to push Duo. "I won't say any more. Good night," Heero said and turned away to locate Quatre, give him some excuse for leaving, and then go stew someplace while waiting for Duo to call him. If he called him.

"I can't stop thinking about you, too," Heero whispered.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, here's the type of dog I'm thinking of getting." Wufei offered his device to the other man.

While Zechs studied the picture, Wufei studied him. The heir to the Peacecraft estate was certainly very handsome, but, on further observation, Wufei judged the man to be on the verge of going soft with a dissolute lifestyle. He could use some exercise and hardening up.

"A French bulldog? I understand they make very devoted pets."

"I value loyalty highly," Wufei asserted, firmly.

"I don't see them around. Are they hard to find?"

"I'm sending a request to a…" Wufei paused to consider what Trowa was to him. Not a friend, that would not be justifiable under the circumstances, but he was someone he could find admirable qualities in, if he looked hard enough. "-To a well-regarded dog-man in town. He seems able to magically pull wonderful dogs out of hats."

"I see. I was thinking myself about getting a loyal companion, but a dog might do in the interim."

When the man laughed, Wufei realized it was a joke and smiled. "Perhaps you should begin with a stalwart friend?"

"Is Yuy your friend?" Zechs asked. "Do you know him well?"

Wufei wondered a moment about who "Yuy" might be.

"The somber-faced man you just spoke to?" Zechs clarified as if he'd read his mind.

"If you mean Heero, then no. We just met. I already like him a great deal."

"Really?"

"I do. And I believe he'll make Duo the perfect boyfriend." Wufei noticed the look of relief on the other man's face. "Not my type, particularly, but Duo needs a certain degree of stability in his life. Someone he can count on. Sound and robust."

"And Duo is-? Oh, I know; the distraught young man you spoke to before that?"

"Yes, that's the one. He takes his ship out on adventures, which worked out very nicely for us. He needed space from a bad relationship and I invited him to share a room in my house. But even the best of friends—"

"Relationships become strained in close proximity?" Zechs offered.

"Correct. And as long as he was at sea- What are you smiling like that for?"

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but picture him on deck in a pirate costume," Zechs said, chuckling.

Wufei thought that was funny as well. "Oh, if Duo wore a pirate costume, he'd have people queuing up to hire him for voyages! I'll have to mention that to him."

"You would look positively cutthroat with a large gold earring," Zechs touched his ear and Wufei shivered, "red silk scarf tied around your head, a white shirt, loosely tied, crisscrossing, you know, from the neck down –"

"You imagine these scenarios with impressive detail," Wufei noted. He tried to look stern, but he was terribly pleased with the image Zechs had described.

"Oh, I was only getting started. I hadn't even gotten to the cutlass at your side."

"Sword," Wufei corrected. He sniffed. "I had a practice sword in my hand before I could write!"

"Did you?" Zechs' expression was that of pleasure. "I'm a swordsman, too, you may have heard."

"Of course." Everyone but a hermit would have seen pictures of Coronel Merquise, sword in hand, receiving commendations when he left the military. A career cut off mid stride by injury, so it was said. Wufei couldn't see a single weakness in the man.

"We should cross swords sometime," Zechs said, leaning very close.

Wufei felt him pick at a loose strand of hair and tuck it behind his ear. He couldn't help gasping when the man began petting his ear intimately.

"I have an excellent recreation room."

"That's ridiculous!" Wufei said, mastering himself, or at least attempting to think lucidly. "Our fighting styles must be entirely different. There'd be no purpose to the sport—oh!"

Once Zechs' lips touched his, his thoughts turned to mush and rendering him speechless. Sword play took on an entirely new meaning. The words might have been ambiguous, but Zechs' skilled tongue made his intentions unmistakable.

(*)

Trowa was tired of driving around in circles, living his life that way hadn't gotten him anyplace either. Hadn't he said enough to Duo? Broken things off? Admitting he had met someone else had been hard. He didn't need to have another face-off with Duo to call it quits.

"So, back to Quatre's," he decided.

He didn't want to run into Duo again, or Heero, or Wufei, for that matter, so he took a short turnoff to an overlook and watch the cars leave. If he'd been totally honest, he'd have admitted he was trying to get the guts to go in and talk to Quatre. Instead, he cogitated over his situation some more and came to the ridiculous conclusion that Wufei was to blame. If he hadn't been so accommodating, allowing Duo an alternative place to hang out and friend to lean on, Duo might have been more compliant to his needs, moved to the farm, been with him. But then there wouldn't have been any room in his life for Quatre. Perhaps "blame" wasn't the right word. Maybe he had Wufei to thank?

"Fuck that." Another car had beat him to the spot. Parked under a street light rather than in the dark, though. Wufei's ratty old blue and white Datsun. Speaking of Wufei Chang… "What's Chang doing out here?"

But when the figure inside the car moved, he recognized that it was Duo in the driver's seat. Alone.

"What are you doing, Duo? Changing clothes?" he wondered to himself.

Trowa felt a wave of guilt when it sank in that Duo had left the party early, and it had been his fault, spoiling it for him. The dim light and distance made it difficult to tell exactly what Duo was doing, but he decided that the poor guy had probably spilled something on his clothes, a lot of something, soaking him to the skin. He appeared to be busy, most likely cleaning himself up, but eventually Duo started the car and backed out.

Trowa backed further up the hill away from the entrance to the turnout and waited for Duo to leave. Sure enough, it appeared he was going back down, returning home—Wufei's home, probably. Where else would he go?

"Better follow him to make sure he gets home okay," Trowa said as if he needed an excuse to check on him.

When Trowa pulled up across the street, the Datsun was parked and empty. Duo was safe and he ought to leave, but something held him back. If Wufei hadn't left with him, then Duo was alone. He didn't want to confront Wufei. He frankly didn't want to confront Duo either, but he knew he should be certain that Duo would be all right. That he wasn't going to do something stupid and desperate.

Quatre would never forgive him if he let Duo hurt himself because of his callousness, he knew that much about Quatre. Treat the ex in a manner that demonstrates how you'd treat the next guy, or something like that, right? Yeah, if he ever hoped to make anything of those sparks with Quatre, and he did want that, he'd have to leave Duo in good shape.

_Quatre._ It triggered Trowa to get out of the car and knock on the door. Get it over with. Progress. It wouldn't be easy, he knew, not like it had been with Heero. Heero, he'd only just begun to know, and the other man had other interests as well. Duo and he had been friends and lovers they'd had a history together for years. All in all, breaking up was more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

And then suddenly Duo appeared, standing there at the door, wrapped in a towel, hair down and looking so vulnerable and beautiful. "What do you want? I'm about to take a shower."

Mentally, Trowa knew what he had to say, what had to be done, but his body failed. "I can't—"His throat constricted and tears threatened to escape for the second time that night.

"Um, you'd better come in."

Obviously by the way he said it, Trowa knew the situation was anything but "all right", but he accepted the invitation to go inside. "Sorry. I-I wanted to make sure you got home all right." He was so choked up he barely got those words out.

"Well, I did."

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"I know," Duo said quietly and sounding equally disturbed, "it's awful, isn't it?"

Trowa wiped at his face and nodded. "Yeah."

"It's why we kept putting it off."

This time the tears did let loose and he couldn't talk at all. He accepted it when Duo pulled him into a hug and patted his back. He leaned into the embrace and held him back for support.

"It really is okay," Duo assured him_. Assured him._ "It will be okay. Things will get better for both of us." The words came in hushed tones he could only just make out. "I'm not just saying that either, Tro'. I mean it. Holding on to… what we had was just killing us both and hurting so bad."

Trowa sobbed. "Yeah."

"Yeah, me, too, babe." Duo continued to hold him, rocking a little. "Maybe, we'll still save enough to re-build a friendship, eh? Think so? Well, we'll see. Give ourselves some time, okay?"

Trowa didn't keep track of how long they just stood there, holding one another, saying goodbye.

He felt Duo drew apart at last, sweeping away some of his bangs to look at his eyes. "Hey, you okay…some? Better?"

Trowa coughed and found a pocket kerchief to blow on. "Sorry about- " He couldn't control his breathing to speak properly yet.

"Me, too." Duo pressed a hand to his eyes. "Look. I know about Quatre and you, and that's good. I'm really good with that and happy you found a better match. Really and truly I am. I mean it. We can both move on now."

Trowa nodded again. He hadn't actually given him Quatre's name, but there it was. It was all out. No ugly secrets. All the cards were on the table and his heart felt a little lighter. "Thanks. I should have said something."

"Yeah, well, over and done. Lots of blame to spread around, so let's not. Just clean the slate. Oh God, especially the pictures."

Trowa shook his head. "What pictures?"

"The pictures I just sent. You got those, right?"

Trowa heard the uncertainty in Duo's voice and pulled out his cell to look.

.

"I figured you'd seen them and, shit. Just delete anything I just—"

"There's nothing from you. Sure you got your numbers right?"

"Um, I dunno." He watched as Duo found his phone on a table. "New phone and all-." Duo paused while staring down at his phone. "When did I get that? Um…" Duo shivered. "Oh, God. Wish I was a dog. In dog years I'd be dead. Which might be less suffering…?"

"What? You're probably cold." Trowa found a way to excuse himself, not too hard now, especially since Duo seemed distracted, his attention occupied elsewhere. "I'll drop off a box of music that got moved by mistake and that end table you like. If there's anything else-?"

Duo brushed the rest away. "Nope. Got what I need. Thanks."

And Trowa returned to his car. "Two down and one left to go. I hope to God Quatre's in an understanding mood." He wasn't even going to hope for a magnanimous mood.

(*)

Nothing had gone right for him. Heero scratched at Wing's exposed belly, lying stretched out on his couch fully dressed where he'd fallen minutes after entering his home. "At least you still want my attention."

No one wanted to keep him around.

Relena had been a test case that had bombed never having left the ground. Zechs had been a case of lust that had nose-dived right after take-off. Trowa, well, even if nothing developed, it had been nice to think a man like that found him attractive. And then there was Duo. "I guess he did, but does he now?"

Wing whined and licked his fingers.

"Why does Duo have to be so-?" Ugh! Desirable! Unavailable! "At best I'd be the re-bound man."

He raked his finger through his hair repeatedly until the mess was wilder than usual, and then did the same to his dog until the animal passed out from the pure joy of it. Heero wished he could pass out and forget the entire week. The last month! He decided to forgo the last week of his vacation and return to work in order to distract himself.

"Huh?!" He jumped at the sound of his phone signaling incoming messages.

He checked the ID. And his heart not only skipped a beat, it did cartwheels in his chest. "It's Duo!"

He opened the message and read the short note. "Pictures? Oh!"

He couldn't believe his eyes: Duo in the buff pointing out what he was missing and daring him to come over! Well. _Maybe_ that was what he was saying; the text was mostly illegible with f*u punctuation. Intriguing and a little disturbing at the same time.

Heero ran that past his mental logic meter and deemed it amazing, bordering on irrational, but very, very hot. After one more stare at the hot photo, tapped out a brief: "OK".

He didn't remember the drive over. He stood at the door and then Duo appeared. Dressed in sweats, he was far less appealing than what Heero had seen in the photos. Then there was the fact that Duo didn't look especially happy, but before all those things computed, Heero did the most impulsive thing he had done in a while and stepped forward and kissed him.

Duo trembled in his grip. That was exciting. That was good, right? Right?

"I loved the pictures. I was so happy you sent them and couldn't wait another second to see you. I probably broke a hundred traffic laws getting here, but I don't remember. All I know is that I—"

"Hold it!" Duo said.

When he pulled back to examine Duo's face he felt a cold chill go up and down his spine. He had felt pretty secure that greeting Duo with a kiss was the right move, up until that very second.

"I didn't mean to send those to you. It was a message to…um… Trowa—"

"T-Trowa?" Heero was devastated.

"Yeah…"

Heero watched as Duo brushed the hair out of his eyes and sighed. He let Duo gear up to say whatever seemed unwilling to come out, while he chafed over what he'd told him_. Why_ _**Trowa**__? He'd said they were __**over**__?_

"Sorry, man. God that was… shit. Those weren't meant to, um, be a come-on. I was mad and wanted him to know we were over and think about what he'd be missing. A good riddance sorta message, not encouragement! Didn't the message make that clear?"

"No." _That was __**not at all**__ the message you were sending!_

"I may have messed that up too. Sending pictures and messages? Two things at once? But, um, hey, me and him…that's _really_ all over now. Completely. Nada. Nothing going on there anymore."

"Not meant for me?"

"Yeah. Um… I musta slipped up with the IDs, you know, because my phone's new and I hadn't the 'knack' of it yet."

"I'm ID '01'," Heero told him, so stunned that he felt unable to say anything else.

"Oh, yeah. I see… he's '03' now, heh, heh. Shit. Yeah. Sorry."

"I'm not. I liked them. I thought I'd gotten my wish come true."

Heero hadn't intended to reveal his feelings to that extent. He simply spoke from the heart and his heart was breaking. And then he was staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, falling into them, and he couldn't speak.

"Hey, come inside. Let's not have this conversation on the doorstep, okay?"

Heero let himself be drawn inside.

"I like you, too, remember? I meant what I said about thinking about you a lot."

_Not for me?_

Duo's hand reached out and settled on his shoulder. "Dog hairs. Your pup sure does shed!"

"I know. I complain about it all the time. Duo, stop. I want to know, honestly, if I have a chance with you. A real chance. Sometime? It… doesn't have to be right this minute. Oh, hi, Sky."

He knelt down to greet the black dog who'd been sitting patiently by the couch. When Duo gave him the signal, Sky ambled over to Heero's hand. "You are the best dog," Heero cooed.

"I agree."

He felt Duo studying him. Maybe thinking things over? He hadn't pushed him out the door, at least.

"Duo, I can give you all the space and time you need, if that helps?"

"It does. Immensely. And I meant I agree to give us a chance, but, um, Sky is cool, too. God, I'm so nervous! Okay. You know I'm interested, but I'm kinda a mess currently, as you can tell."

"By the sweats?" Heero smiled tentatively. "I meant that as a joke," he added quickly. He couldn't be too careful, he thought.

With a roll of his eyes and a chuckle, Duo indicated that he knew that. "Yeah, real attractive clothes, huh? Heh, heh, so, just let me get this said the one time and then we don't ever have to go over it all again, okay?"

"All right." Heero had heard what he'd needed: that they had a chance. He could let Duo have all the "say" he wanted now.

"Right. So, this is what happened as I see it. I do not want to go through this thing again, get it?"

"Go on and I will."

"Okay."

Heero watched as Duo paced the carpet near the couch. He waited him out, enjoying the feel of the dog's fur between his fingers. Patience he had now.

"Here goes, then. You find that you think you're crazy in love with this person, so you let all kinds of red flags and warnings slip through your radar."

"They say love is blind."

"It can be, for sure, until one day you decide it's time for you to do something about it."

"Like after you met me," Heero said it hoping it to be true.

"Um, yeah, but you shouldn't actually know that, heh, heh. Anyway, so you try to pull away from the person you've been seeing, because you know that you deserve more than you're getting out of the relationship. Then, _whammo!_ Mr. Elusive suddenly notices you're beating a hasty retreat and launches a charm offensive filled with compliments and loving gestures designed to win you back. Um…that part's come up short lately, but it happened in the past enough to make me wonder, you know? Had the object of your affection _finally_ come to his senses? Yeah, well, so you cautiously crack open the door to your heart again. And for a brief time, it's bliss… but before you know it, you're right back where you were before, stuck in the status quo. Then, the cycle starts anew. But not so much this time…"

"—Because of me?"

"Yeah, you _and_ him. He found someone else, too, you know, your friend, Quatre. Anyway, that all sounds exhausting, right?"

"Yes, it does. It won't happen with us."

"You sound pretty sure of that."

"I'm not that insecure. If something is amiss, I'll tell you." Heero knew himself. "I have been told I'm too blunt, but if the attraction is overwhelmed by problems, I don't let things drag on long. All my previous… relationships have been brief."

That did not sound at all like he meant it to sound. "It wasn't intended to sound that bad."

"Open and honest, I like that. You have to learn to give and take, too, for something to last," Duo pointed out.

"I-I think we have a future," Heero added. "I'd like to join you on the ship. I can offer you a place to stay, um, a room of your own at my place, if you'd like? You wouldn't have to, of course. Was that too soon to mention? You wouldn't have to take me with you. You can have plenty of freedom, if you need it, as long as… you, um like me a lot.

"You seem real supportive, and I like _that_ a lot."

"So, were back to the beginning."

"A new one with a better outcome, I hope."

"Oh, definitely a better outcome."

"So-."

"So?"

"So, here's the deal—"

**(*)**

Trowa wiped his face in hopes that Quatre wouldn't notice that he'd been crying. Men didn't cry. The light at the front door was still on, but the cars were gone. He took that as a good indication and rang the bell.

The door opened. Quatre met him with a gracious smile and greeting, "Come in, Trowa," and a more ominous, "I was expecting you. I'm glad you didn't change your mind."

"I promised to come over."

And then Quatre was there, close, studying his face. "You've been crying!"

Trowa let the fall of bangs veil his face and turned away, embarrassed. He should have waited longer to recover. Quatre would never go for weakness like that!

"You spoke to Duo," Quatre concluded and a warm hand came to rest of Trowa's shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah. That's all done with."

"It's all right," Quatre said in the gentlest tone. "If you weren't sad over a breakup, then you wouldn't have a heart. I can't imagine wanting to be with someone who'd treat ex-lovers shoddily!"

Amazing! Trowa had done something right and it had come naturally!

"I'd have no friends if I'd done that!" Quatre laughed merrily and Trowa, feeling relief at the sudden redemption of his own character, allowed him his joke. He wasn't interested in hearing a recitation of past lovers, now or ever. "The moment I set eyes on you I fell madly in love. Does that shock you?" Quatre asked frankly and with the most angelic expression springing from his face- like a doe-eyed puppy, no, scratch that—the most disarming look Trowa had ever seen.

Nothing could shock him anymore, either that or everything did and he was becoming immune to it. "I guess it should," he said.

"I'm not sure how to take that, Mr. Barton, but I'll consider you too shocked to be too awfully clever."

Trowa laughed aloud. "That's a good assumption!"

With a smile gone smug, Quatre carried on: "But even then I wouldn't think to destroy a relationship to win you, you understand?"

"You didn't!"

"I understand. I can see someone letting a long-distance relationship drag on, waiting for the right time to end it, and then meeting someone else, and wanting it over immediately."

"Yeah, that's what it was like. But then, it was hard to drop everything, even when I was…in love."

That pleased Quatre, from the warm smile he received for his admission. "It was already over and now you are on the mend, I assume?"

"Well over it."

"And you left things so you and Duo can be friends, I take it?"

"Yeah, I did. That's important to you, huh? Yeah, I get that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay, so, what's next?" Trowa was plenty ready to move off that touchy topic and on to the more interesting future in store for him.

"Next? Well, you can bring me up to date on the llama."

"Llama? What-? Oh."

"Yes, that imaginary one that kept you from my party."

"Sorry about the lame excuse." Trowa didn't even _pretend _that hadn't been a stupid mistake on his part.

"You should be! I can't tolerate lies, especially directed to me, to misdirect me. You understand?"

"I understand you're setting ground rules." _And that there would be many unpleasant consequences if I break them._

"Exactly right. I believe in being clear about expectations if we are to be together. And we can begin with: treat others with the respect due them and be honest to me."

"I can do that," Trowa said. He smiled now, feeling secure again. Maybe that's what he really needed, he thought. Someone who was themselves very secure of themselves and what they wanted, so he could feel the same way? Quatre was the one, then. THE ONE.

"Did you ever read Alice in Wonderland as a child?" Quatre asked.

Trowa's brain did a little spin to get on track with the new topic. "Huh? Oh, the storybook… ah… No, missed out on the cozy childhood memories altogether."

"I'm sorry, Trowa, really. And I'll read it to you myself, it's that good. In fact, I think it's better to read as adults. There's a lot of adult truths inside."

"I'll let you do that," Trowa said with a smile. "Was that it? Did I read that story? That was all you wanted to know?" It couldn't be, not with Quatre Winner doing the asking.

"No, actually, thank you for getting me back to the point. What I was thinking about was something Alice says. She's a little frustrated, trying to get someplace but not making any headway."

"I see where this is heading," Trowa said.

"In a general life-sense, maybe you do. Let me explain, though. The queen to whom Alice is speaking explains that to simply stay in place she must run as fast as she can, and then urges her to go faster and faster to make progress. I feel that's my life, Trowa. I just run and run and everything stays the same. I'm tired of that. I don't want to go any faster, either."

"I get you. Yeah, so, stop running."

Quatre smiled. "Let's both stop running. Let the world pass us by, if need be, while we take the time to get to know one another and make something new happen."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Heero's Dog

* * *

Chapter 7 Epilogue

Not for the first time, Wufei felt doubtful about his choice, but now having to own up to his possible mistake in front of his new boyfriend, well, that was nearly too much to endure. But bear it he would. He was a Chang of the Long Clan and very, very proud. And strong. And, besides, it was too late to change his mind now. The dogs were his and he'd make damn sure they lived up to his standards. Very stubborn and opinionated already.

He let Zechs take it all in.

"There are two dogs."

"Obviously," Wufei clipped off.

After Duo had moved out, the house was far too quiet and he'd become unused to the quiet and loneliness. He bought the dogs immediately, not counting on his relationship with Zechs to develop so fast and so deep.

"It will take more of your time to train two."

"Most likely."

Wufei didn't think it probable that Trowa could have gone out of his way to acquire for him the most difficult pets conceivable: French Bulldogs, a pair, brother and sister, rather than just the one he'd requested. Plus they were younger than he'd wanted. And undisciplined.

"_Inseparable," Trowa told him. "Sorry, but no can do. Take them both or none at all."_

_He didn't think Trowa looked particularly sorry at all, but that was neither here nor there. Wufei had to get both or wait. "I'll take both dogs, then. I don't want to wait for you to conjure up something else." A something which, he feared, might be worse. _

"They do seem to adore you," Zechs pointed out as Wufei sat on his chair covered in wiggling puppies.

"They do. Sadly, they can't tolerate one another so there's been strife from the beginning. Ping! Stop that at once! Pong! Your sister is NOT a chew toy. Here use this. You already ruined it."

"You realize you've given him your shoe?"

"Yes, I recognize it as such, despite the… condition."

"I see that someone is required to impose some leadership and order here."

"I don't see that-!"

"Give me that one. Ping, is it?"

Within minutes, Zechs had intimidated them into submission, settling the puppies peacefully and content in their crated beds, and Wufei, too, but in a different way.

(*)

With his arms crossed over his chest, Trowa protected himself from attack. He took that stance now, leaning against the wall of Quatre's bedroom. They'd had a nice dinner at Quatre's home and now his host requested a private word with him. He had no idea what Quatre was up to, but he'd pushed his little Sand Flea out of the room and was now removing his tie.

"I spoke to Zechs today and he sounds very happy. He just adores Wufei and thought he was very brave to march right up to him and take over at the party. Apparently, he is Wufei's first boyfriend."

"What Chang lacks in experience he evidently made up for by studying all his other friends' relationships. He worked out what he was after and just went for it once he saw what he liked."

"Could be, but I still think he's terribly brave."

"Same could be said for you," Trowa said trying to make it sound complimentary.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. You don't scare me a bit."

Trowa growled and tried looking fierce and they both broke into laughter.

Quatre pressed his lips against his cheek and licked him. "Woof!" He was being a tease, Trowa thought, but he was removing more clothing—now his jacket.

"So, Wufei bought _both_ dogs? How nice for him to have one to share with his new boyfriend. You, know, to go on walks together. You think of everything!"

Quatre sounded delighted. Who was he to spoil the good mood with a little hard truth? "I try."

Trowa's eyes and thoughts were riveted to Quatre's current actions. He was unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom and taking it very slowly.

"Need a hand with that?" he asked the blond.

"Yes, I do."

Trowa took over the last one. "There. Better now." He loved the feel of Quatre's smooth skin. "This suspense is terrible. I hope it will last, but not a whole lot longer."

Quatre's musical laughter filled the bedroom. "How about a bath together first? Or does your fear of water extend to bathing?"

"I'm not afraid of water. I hate large expanses of it."

"You should tell me why. My curiosity is piqued."

Trowa was not enthusiastic about dredging up his past. He was, though, very eager to have sex, _at last_, for the first time with Quatre. It was an conundrum.

"You might as well just get it over with," his pretty, enticing blonde boyfriend urged.

"Sure." So, he swallowed his objections and just dove in. "I was born into a circus family. When I was young, my parents' caravan capsized into a river at a crossing and they perished. My sister remained with the circus, and I was farmed out to a family that were pretty much mercenary in how they treated me. So, I ran away and joined the circus, and found my sister. Things got better after that, but I can't quite look at water the same way to this day."

"What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise? Not that the loss of your parents could be construed in anyway as a good thing, of course."

"I get where you're coming from and I guess you're right, since it all brought me to this point, _and you_."

As he wrapped Quatre in his arms, he felt a serene happiness take over, and knew that he could face any phobia with Quatre in his arms. "You know, as much as I hate water, I can make this one exception."

"Ha! So, you'd like to see my gigantic whirlpool bath?"

"As long as you are there in it with me."

"I think we can do better than that, don't you? We can be there together with you _in_ me."

"Whatever you say."

"You are supposed to say 'your wish is my command'!" Quatre said jokingly, Trowa hoped.

(*)

Heero didn't mind that it took them a while to become a couple. He discovered a depth of patience caring for Wing, which he could put to good use in other parts of his everyday life, including romancing Duo.

Duo was interested in getting to know him better, a nice thing. He liked being appreciated and for someone to take a real interest in him. It was almost like starting all over. They dated twice before Duo returned that first frantic kiss of Heero's.

Heero found comfort in that he could talk to Duo about anything and everything.

"I don't see how Trowa could have thought you didn't accommodate him."

"Well, a person can only accommodate so far and so much, you know?"

Heero chuckled. "Wait until he finds out what Quatre's is truly like."

"Rules with an iron fist?"

"Disguised. He won't know what hits him until it's over."

"Yeah, well, as long as Quat doesn't expect him to go yachting or anything."

"He won't. He doesn't like bouncing about on a nasty, fishy ship, or so he's told me."

"Yeah, Tro' doesn't need to think for himself ever again! He sure seems to have adapted to Quat's super delux condo."

"It's a little better than that old farm house," Heero argued.

"I can't believe that he gave that up! Quat got his Maguanacs lodged on the old circus property, running things before Trowa had a foot out the door!"

"Of course Trowa is allowed to visit the animals," Heero said, laughing. "And I'm sure he'd rather manage the Big Cat safari park Quatre has in mind for Sanc."

Duo howled in delight. "Yes, Trowa has much to fear! Heh, heh."

Heero brushed at his shirt.

"More of Wing's hair, huh?"

"Always, and they show on my uniform."

"Yeah, but I'll bet everyone oohs-and-aahs about her lovely silky coat."

"That just makes it worse." Heero gazed longingly at Duo's braid. "Speaking of hair—"

"Ah, crud. You wanna see it let down, huh?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid I'll shed?"

"No."

And then Heero stopped the conversation and let his hands go to work, combing out the strands, burrowing into the thick mass, taking his time and delighting in Duo's soft moans as he massaged his scalp.

One step at a time, he'd take it one step at a time. No stress. No anger. All good.

The End. Thank you for reading!


End file.
